


金蝉脱壳

by Alez



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-05-19 13:30:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 44,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14874650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alez/pseuds/Alez
Summary: 毫无疑问。我为你而来。





	1. Chapter 1

世界上能想象到的最糟糕的事情，大概就是不知原因身陷囹囵，然后还有一个糟糕至极的室友。  
再严格说一点，坐在加隆对面的人，并不是他的室友。在这里每个囚犯都被关在单独的完全透明的玻璃囚室里，这家伙住在他隔壁，这几天晚上睡不着觉的时候他们能大眼瞪小眼的看上好一会儿。可惜仅此而已的情谊这并不足以让加隆把对方归入朋友这一栏。  
但如果再加上之前洗衣房里对方帮忙处理的麻烦，好吧，他们现在能心平气和的说上几句话。  
有着深棕色卷发的男人微微压低着头，一边假装对餐盘里的土豆泥很感兴趣似的、拿着塑料勺子不停搅拌着，另一边用那双祖母绿的眼睛暗中四处观察。  
“代理人很快就要见你了，我猜就是这一两天。”  
这人说话的声音刚爬到加隆的耳边，就淹没在周围其他人囚犯的喧哗里。  
加隆的眼睛转了转，视线和对方对上。  
“代理人？”  
“对，这座监狱的主人，掌握着所有人的生杀大权。别乱看。别说我们，就算是不听话的狱警，他也曾杀过几个。”  
“听起来很危险。”加隆平淡的说。  
对方微不可查的点点头，说话时语调掺上了一丝模糊的笑意。  
这是个天性乐观的家伙。加隆想到。他最讨厌和这种人打交道，他们的乐观都是不可理喻的，让加隆这种更偏向于悲观主义的人痛恨莫及。人活着哪有那么多好事。就像加隆被关进监狱里，完全是无妄之灾。  
“既然他杀过不听话的狱警，那么再杀几个不听教训的囚犯也是随随便便的事。再者说——”  
男人故意停顿了一下。  
“那家伙有个不良嗜好。他喜欢把彼此间有过节的囚犯关在同一个区。编入同一只队伍什么的。每个进来这的人都只有编号，没有名字。按理说我们也应该只用编号来称呼彼此。可是人一多，交换名字就是件很平常的事。名字会在人群里传出去，直到传到自己的仇家那里……总有人会把报仇看得比命还重的。在之后就是囚犯暴动，打架，杀人——狱警再掺和进来试图制止暴力，人们杀成一团，最后死上十个八个都很寻常。”  
男人叹了口气。他捏着塑料勺子的手停顿了片刻，眼睛不由自主的往上瞅了瞅。  
加隆没循着对方的目光看过去，但他知道这个人在看他身后尽头的高台。  
“然后呢？”加隆问。  
“没有然后。”男人说，“你最好不要随便告诉别人自己的名字……你仇人多么？”  
加隆发出了哈的一声，不置可否。  
“接下来的事，需要我们彼此坦诚相对。这要很大的信任。为了证明我们能够信任对方，我希望我们能交换一下名字。”  
加隆说，“好像就是你刚刚告诫我不要随便交出名字的。”  
“是这样没错。但我接下来要告诉你的事确实十分重要，不容一丁点的闪失。”  
“在这种鬼地方还能有什么事很重要？”加隆话一说完，脑袋里灵光一现。  
——越狱。只有逃出这座死城才是唯一重要的。  
对方又慢吞吞的搅拌起了土豆泥。那坨淡黄色的东西在塑料盘子里抹来抹去，加隆盯的久了，感觉自己的肠胃在翻滚不休。他盘子里的土豆泥一点没动。加隆只吃了餐前面包和味道糟糕的合成肉排。那坨土豆泥他实在咽不下去。  
“你是犯了什么罪进来的？”  
“我不知道。”  
“来这的人都是罪犯。”  
“那我可能是个例外。”加隆说，“反正我是什么都想不起来，也没人给我判过罪。”  
在与世隔绝的牢狱生活之前，加隆是个会计。单身，朝九晚五，连超速账单都没有一条。  
他怎么知道自己犯了什么罪才被关进这里？  
“你呢？”加隆问。  
“我的话比较复杂，盗卖情报、谋杀未遂、叛国通敌……哈哈。”  
“不错嘛。”  
“像你一样，我也不认为我有罪。”  
“这里绝大部分的人都不会认为自己有罪吧。”加隆冷冷的说。  
对方点点头，“那么，你入伙吗？”  
“你叫什么？”  
“艾俄洛斯。”  
是真名吗？加隆想了想，信任是双方的。如果对方在这种地方骗他，那他们的合作也无从谈起。  
罪犯的信任总是最真诚的。  
“加隆。”  
“没听说过的名字。一点也不熟悉。那么合作愉快。”  
艾俄洛斯可能有自己判断真伪的一套，他看起来很满意，眼神也很真诚。是那种如果他发现自己骗了他的话，过几日自己死在一场囚犯的复仇暴动里，似乎也一点不意外的真诚。  
“嗯嗯，愉快，愉快。”在监狱里呆久了，加隆很难再联想到愉快。他又不是变态，喜欢被人关着，然后毫无死角的观察。  
“好了，你到底想让我做什么。”加隆直截了当的说。  
艾俄洛斯楞了一下，塑料勺子在土豆泥里戳了两下后，他才慢慢的说，“我希望你能和代理人打好关系。”他说这话时表情有点不自在，眼神飘忽起来。  
加隆警惕起来，半是嘲笑的说，“我要是能和那家伙打好关系，我就直接让他把我放走不好吗？”  
“放心，他不会放你走的。”艾俄洛斯说，“那个人很有原则。只有死尸能从这座监狱里离开。如果你够听话的话，他会让你死的痛快点。别忘了，代理人上面还有一个名义上的典狱长呢。”  
“那为什么不直接讨好典狱长？”  
“除了代理人之外，没有人见过他。”艾俄洛斯加重了点声音，“任何人。”  
“哦。”加隆说，“那你怎么知道还有个典狱长存在？”  
“都是谣言。据说是个红眼睛的家伙。”艾俄洛斯说，“还听说这座监狱是他亲自设计的。”  
“恶趣味的家伙。”加隆想起每晚睡的透明囚室来。  
“是吧？”艾俄洛斯笑了笑。  
“那为什么是我去讨好代理人？”加隆装作不自在的说，“我什么都不知道，还对他一无所知。”  
“你长得好看。”  
“什么？”  
“你长得好看。”艾俄洛斯又诚恳的复述道。  
加隆目瞪口呆，这下他可了解了刚刚艾俄洛斯的不自然是打哪里来的。他是想让自己色诱对方吗？那个代理人？男的？错不了，一直都是“他”。  
加隆顿时想骂街。好在艾俄洛斯在他骂起来之前开口了。  
“哎，别误会，长得好也是一种优势。”艾俄洛斯急忙说道，“没人知道代理人到底喜欢什么，但大家都猜他比较欣赏长得好的人。你到时候见到他了就明白了。”  
“我怎么会明白？”加隆气呼呼的说。  
“具体来说——正好！你快看——”  
餐厅里嘈杂的声音忽然弱了下去，声浪如海潮一般褪去。声音开始泯灭的地方正在加隆身后。加隆转过身去看。  
贴着高墙的楼梯走廊上正经过一群狱警。他们如同沉默的黑色巨蛇一样从墙头的另一侧翻过来，途径高台，接着顺着楼梯下来，穿进乱糟糟的餐厅。人群如摩西分海一般的为狱警们分开，朝两边退去，空出地方来。  
那些并排而走的狱警在进入餐厅之后也分了开来，熟练地在餐厅的前端围出一片空地。  
接下来，一个身穿类似于军礼服制服的男人从狱警之后踱步走了出来。因为隔得太远，加隆看不清对方的容貌，唯一能确定的是那身剪裁合体的衣服完美的彰显了来者修长挺拔的身姿，和令人窒息的气场。  
他站在那，就是世界的中心。  
“这就是代理人。”艾俄洛斯细若蚊呐的声音从加隆后脑处传来，“跟在他后面的那个是他的助手。你好好看看。”  
加隆没回头，保持着扭着上半身的姿势持续关注着代理人。  
代理人在餐厅的前方的空地站稳的时候，长靴鞋跟叩地的声音都变得清晰可闻。整个餐厅安静到可怕，囚犯连呼吸都十分小心——尤其当代理人转过头，目光逡巡过人群的时候。  
加隆也忽然屏住了呼吸，他发现代理人的目光凝固在自己所在的方向。  
这时候另一个一直被加隆忽视的人走上前来，代理人对他耳语了几句，那个家伙就朝着加隆走过来。  
狱警驱赶走挡在前方的囚犯，让那家伙顺顺当当的走到加隆面前。  
代理人的助手也穿着服帖整齐的军装，再搭配上那张过于美丽的面孔，有一种逼人的气势。过分的漂亮让人联想到色彩斑斓的毒蛇。都是致命的。  
他在加隆身前站定，视线上下在加隆身上一扫，随即报了一串编号。  
加隆沉默的站了起来。  
“很好。”助手说，“走吧，长官有话问你。”


	2. Chapter 2

2  
由助手带头，加隆被警卫簇拥着押进了一间办公室。  
加隆前脚刚踏进房间，后脚门就被从外面合上。脑后闪过的凉风让加隆无意识往前走了两步，这之后，他才腾出心思观察起周围的环境。  
办公室的四周贴着淡米色的壁纸，铺着棕红色木地板。整间房间最引人注目的就是正对着加隆的那张漆成黑色的实木办公长桌。桌面上压了厚重的玻璃，玻璃上又整齐的摆放了造型简单的金属笔筒和一打黄色的文件夹。笔筒里插了三五只笔。长桌后面有一把黑皮转椅。转椅后的墙壁是空白的，什么装饰都没有挂。但墙壁的两侧又分别各开了一扇门，不知通向何方。  
加隆微微眯起了眼，他又朝桌子那靠近了两步，站在了办公室的中央。这时他右手边贴着墙的位置还摆了两把矮背的座椅，大概是为客人提供的。加隆只是随意的扫了它们一眼。他对自己现在的身份很有自知之明，那两把椅子轮不到他来坐。  
办公桌后的一扇门被打开了，代理人端着马克杯进了来。浓郁的咖啡香味在他反手合上门的时候瞬间扩散至整个房间，让人精神一振。  
此时代理人只与加隆有数步之遥，但他却把加隆当成空气。不管是走到办公桌前拉开转椅，放下马克杯，还是拿起文件夹翻阅起来，都没有投给加隆一个眼神。  
加隆倒是趁此机会看他看得很仔细。  
首先是之前因为隔得太远而没能看清楚的外貌。代理人的年龄很难从他的容貌上判断出来。如果光凭第一眼的印象，这个人年轻漂亮——不是像他助手那样凌驾于性别之上的漂亮，而是更英气一些的俊美。深色的制服，紧束的腰带，黑色手套和长筒马靴把这份俊美发挥到淋漓尽致，甚至形成了强烈的禁欲气质，有种不近人情一般的冷漠。  
尽管代理人并没有刻意摆出冷淡的神色，但他抬眼看向加隆的时候，整间房间的气压还是被带的猛地一跌。  
也就是这个时候，加隆才注意到代理人的眼睛。是一蓝一金的鸳鸯眼。罕见的异瞳有一种非人的美感。可被这双眼睛盯住时加隆只觉得背脊发凉。  
“你犯了什么罪？”代理人慢条斯理的翻过一页纸。  
加隆盯着对方按在文件夹上的修长手指，“我以为那几张纸上会写的很清楚。”  
“狡辩只会让你多吃苦头。”代理人不置可否。  
加隆毫不在乎的笑笑，“我只是实话实说。我的确不知道我犯了什么罪，为什么会来这里。你要是能告诉我我说不定还会对你说声谢谢。”  
代理人微微蹙起了眉，手指在文件的边缘滑动着。他凝神注视加隆的时候，那探究的目光让加隆很想躲开，仿佛看得久了自己就在代理人的眼中无所遁形。  
我没有罪。加隆感觉自己心跳的厉害，就像那触摸着白纸的指尖摸在他的心脏上。  
好一会儿，代理人合起文件，把它放回了桌面。  
“只有已死之人才会被送到这里，”代理人说，“也只有死者才能从这里离开。说谎和保持沉默对你没有好处。老实交代的话，倒能让你活的轻松一点。”  
“交代什么？”  
“暂且让你活着的理由。”代理人说话的声音很轻，“你犯了什么罪？”  
在这短暂的一刻，加隆迅速的回想起了自己的前半生，找不到任何值钱的理由能叫代理人放他一马，也找不到任何罪行足以要他的命。  
但他现在还活着，其本身就是理由或罪行存在的证明。  
“我不知道。”加隆露出一个虚假的笑，“不如你来告诉我？”  
代理人再度陷入沉默。他皱着眉头注视着加隆，尽管象征意义强烈的服装带给他强大的压迫感，但这个人本身却并不能让加隆感到畏惧。也许是因为不带攻击性的容貌，也或许是因为走近了瞧时，他和加隆相似的体格。  
真在这里动起手来，不见得谁赢谁输。  
想到这里，加隆不由自主的扫了眼办公桌上那个金属笔筒和里面的几支笔，如果他够快，就能抢在代理人反应过来之前抓住这些，他就能把笔筒砸在对方脑袋上，或者用笔尖戳穿对方的喉咙。不知道其他进来过的囚犯有没有想到这样做。  
但是算了吧，难得有人长得这么顺眼。  
使劲攥了攥拳，加隆按捺住心中突然涌出的暴戾，然后毫不畏惧又礼尚往来的盯着那双鸳鸯眼猛瞧，仿佛能收回利息似的。  
他们对视了足有一分钟，加隆没有退却，是代理人先挪开了视线。  
代理人按了铃，门在加隆身后打开。  
“带他下去。”  
代理人柔和的说，声音甚至有一点温柔。  
但他的手下却把加隆带进了一间水牢。加隆在那里呆了一个下午，一整个下午都徘徊在溺亡的边缘。腥咸的水毫不留情的呛进鼻腔和气管，肺火辣辣的燃烧着，叫人生不如死。  
我要揍他。加隆从水牢里爬出来时面无表情的想，管他长成什么样，我一定要揍他。  
往死里揍。


	3. Chapter 3

比第二次讯问来的更早一点的，是一场突如其来的暴乱。  
在平乱的过程中，加隆好整以暇的眯着眼抬头观赏代理人挨个把那些丧失理智的暴徒踹下高台和楼梯。  
忽略掉重物落地时爆开的闷声和人的惨叫的话，代理人高抬长腿利落踢人的画面倒是挺赏心悦目的，但加隆却想到了那只摆在办公桌上的金属笔筒。  
小巧，规整，带着工业时代特有的冷冰气息，边缘看起来还有点锋锐。不管是用来砸破别人的脑门还是踩扁了割破人的喉咙，都会很十分顺手。当然了，插在那里面的几只笔也会很好用。所有去过那间办公室的可能都会这么想。  
代理人大概不在乎这个。  
那家伙把这些东西摆在明面上并非出自于愚蠢傲慢的虚张声势，而是漫不经心的自信。  
加隆不得不悻悻的收回了报复计划。  
不全是屈服于代理人的超乎预料的暴力，还有一部分是因为艾俄洛斯那含糊的越狱计划。  
总会有机会的。加隆这么跟自己说。  
第二次询问在三天之后。流程与第一次几乎一模一样，除了代理人没有出现在餐厅，来的只有他的助手。加隆被带去了同一间办公室，代理人依然落后于他一分钟才进入其中。拿着装了几张纸的文件夹慢条斯理的重复之前问过的问题。  
“你犯了什么罪？”  
我不知道。你告诉我？那张纸上写的还不够清楚么？  
加隆无意挑衅，但奈何他实在是什么都回答不上来，这落在代理人眼中应该比明摆着的挑衅更加可恶。可惜一蓝一金的眼睛委实很难读懂，充满了欺骗性的漂亮面孔也总挂着平静镇定的表情。甚至对方的神色里还酝酿了一些和气愤与难堪相差甚远的东西。唯独越蹙越紧的眉头稍微叫人满意一点。  
毕竟如果另一个人不感到愤怒和尴尬，那越来越气的人只会是加隆。  
最后这场问话不了了之，随着一句 “带他下去”，加隆再度光临水牢。  
有第二次，就有第三次，第四次，以及更多。  
艾俄洛斯问他有没有从代理人那里套出话，加隆阴沉沉的回答没有。代理人从不说多余的话，加隆自然也无从得知。他们对彼此的认知一直停留在最开始的那一次。  
除了一点。  
和代理人见得次数越多，加隆就觉得对方熟悉。越是感觉熟悉，就越忍不住盯着那张脸看。越看越似曾相识。  
不是那种见多了之后留下的熟稔，更像是曾经不知道在哪里遇见过的影子。  
思及此处后，加隆开始烦躁不安。他强迫自己的视线离开对方的脸。在和代理人彼此沉默的时候，他开始研究对方身后空白一片的墙，压在桌面上的反着光的玻璃板，代理人手里捏着的写满加隆罪名的纸张。  
纸张厚实雪白，从加隆的角度只能看见它的背面。看得久了，加隆心里慢慢升起一个不妙的想法。他的脚不由自主的往前挪动了两步。  
代理人依旧沉默的注视着他，没有警告他不要靠近。是两人的距离缩短到一米所有的时候，加隆才突然惊醒。  
“那上面写了什么？”加隆嗓音发哑。  
代理人没有说话，被黑色手套完美贴合着的修长手指摩挲着纸页锋利的边缘。他看着加隆的眼神像看一个不听管教，叫人头疼的笨小孩。  
“我猜上面什么都没写。”声音从加隆的喉咙挤出来。  
代理人保持沉默。  
加隆紧紧盯着他，足有十几秒。办公室里的空气都在这凶险的对视中停止流动，然后被抽空。胸口开始被另一种更灼热的气体所充满，几乎要爆炸。  
加隆突然箭步冲上去，一把抢过了那几张纸。他得手了，代理人毫无阻拦。雪白而平整的纸页先被加隆揉成一团，接着又被飞速展开。  
纸在白炽灯光下白得刺眼。  
连一丁点的墨痕都找不到。  
罪名呢？罪名呢？罪名呢——  
加隆的脑袋变得和白纸一样空白。  
等他再回过神，代理人已经接住了加隆冲着自己脑袋挥过来的凶狠的一拳。  
拳头被手掌包裹着，稳稳的停在距离脸颊三五厘米的位置。加隆和代理人凑的极近，几乎脸贴脸，连呼吸都交融在一起。  
代理人眨了眨眼睛，目光一闪视线和加隆对上。  
加隆立即甩手后退，刚刚喷涌而出的怒火如同冰消雪融一般的消散的一干二净，只剩下难看至极的脸色。  
见鬼的。  
加隆剧烈的喘着气，忍住踱步转悠的欲望，低吼，“这到底怎么回事？我为什么会在这里？”  
“我不知道。”这次换代理人说这句话。  
“你得把我送回去！”  
“不可能。”  
“凭什么？”  
“来这里的只有死人，也只有死人能从这里出去。”  
“你以为这是地狱吗？”加隆讽刺的说，“要不要在大门口贴上‘入此门者需放弃一切希望’？”  
“你怎么知道门上没有刻这句话？”  
加隆一愣，他没有被押进监狱的记忆，等他醒过来时，他已经在囚笼里了。过去的近两个月的时间里，他一直在想，自己唯一犯罪而不自知的可能性就在他关进监狱前后这一段时间里。  
但那张纸是空白的。  
无罪。  
——我该怎样为我未曾犯下的罪反省？  
世界变得滑稽可笑。  
那过去的两个月算什么？那些水牢的折磨算什么？呛进肺里的海水不会在乎人有没有罪！  
“我不管，现在明显是你们出了错，没犯罪的人不应该被关进监狱吧！”加隆冷冷地说，“我没想你们追要赔偿就很不错了！”  
“我不负责指定要谁进来，我只负责接收。”代理人的眼睛里又浮出古怪的情绪。是怜悯。这一次加隆不会认错。  
加隆深吸了口气，“我想出去。让我见典狱长。我去和他说。”  
“首先，你见不到典狱长。”代理人慢慢地说，“其次，你没有听明白我说的话。我说了，只有死人会来这里，也只有死人才能从这里出去。你想彻彻底底死掉的话，倒是可以成全你。”  
“哈，那这么说你岂不是也出不去？”  
“当然。”  
加隆一时失语，难以置信的瞪着代理人。  
代理人面色平静如常，又耐心的重复了一遍，“我也出不去。”  
加隆抿了抿唇，“典狱长给了你什么好处，让你这么对他死心塌地？”  
“这和典狱长没有关系。”代理人顿了顿，他又问道，“你来这多久了？”  
“两个月吧？”加隆下意识的回答。  
“两个月。”  
代理人说着，他把两手交叠垂在身前，身体自然而然的依靠在办公桌上。  
“当两个月前，你被送到这里的时候，你就已经‘死’了。不管是出于什么原因，服药过量，下毒暗杀，车祸，什么都可以。停尸房里会有一具你的尸体。  
即便请来最高明的医生进行最慎密的检查，他们也只能遗憾的宣告：你已经死了。回天无力。别管究竟有没有人信。  
接下来警察局会按部就班给你开出死亡证明，火葬场负责把你烧成灰烬，你的亲朋好友会悲痛的为你准备葬礼，请来牧师为你祷告，念你的遗嘱，下葬骨灰盒。  
绝大部分人会在葬礼结束后立即就把你忘记，但也可能有一些人会哭泣哀伤很长一段时间，但这都无济于事。你已经死了。他们会去墓地为你献上花。但你已经死了。  
一切都会过去，明天又是崭新的一天。你已经死了。”  
“我已经死了。”加隆呆呆的重复了一句。  
不知道是代理人的长篇大论令他恍惚，还是因为代理人说了这么长的一段话。  
一段又冷酷又温情的劝慰。  
“那你呢？”加隆很快恢复过来，压着脑海里翻滚不休的念头问，“别告诉我你也是这样。”  
代理人点点头，“我也如此。”  
“可笑。”加隆低声说，“这简直荒谬！”  
“这里就是地狱。”代理人说，“没有人能生离地狱。”  
加隆被代理人说话时坦然的神色吓了一跳，他古怪的盯着那双异瞳看，自己被冤枉投入监狱，过往两个月的苦刑和折磨在此时都被他忘记了，另外的情愫在他心中冉冉升起。  
“你是自愿的？”这下换他可怜代理人。  
“这无关紧要。”  
“看来是了。”加隆点了点头，他想着代理人一反常态说的长长的话，“既然如此，那有人会怀念你吗？你的亲人，好友……有人为你流泪吗？”  
加隆没有任何的亲朋好友。这是运气问题。现代社会创造了很多孤岛，他便是其中之一。想来不会有人为他的突然离去而一直流泪。  
虽然明知如此，但心脏依然隐隐作痛，仿佛世界上本来应该存在这样的一个人。  
——我最亲近的人，我的——  
加隆不怀好意的，热切的注视着代理人。在长期的不对等的对峙之后，他们终于有一次站在同一个平台。  
可惜，代理人说。  
“我不需要。”  
“骗子！”加隆想都不想的叫道。  
头一次，代理人脸上一直平静的面具龟裂了，他微微的睁大眼，眉头皱的更紧了一点，上身不由自主的挺直了一些。这是防备的姿态。  
这一切都发生电光石火之间，代理人的错愕让加隆心中掀起狂喜，莫名的胜利感让他身体轻松，带来醉酒一般的恍惚。  
身体仿佛在这一刻拥有了自我意志，加隆又猛地跨了一步上前。  
这时候代理人嘴唇微微的动了动，下意识要反驳什么。就是这短暂的片刻，这个人的注意力完全在搜索反驳的话上。加隆冲了上去。  
一手按住了对方抬起的右手手腕，加隆另一只手用力拽住了代理人的衣领，把对方的身体使劲朝着自己折过来。加隆看见了那双异瞳里狂涌的思绪，意识擦出的火花在瞳孔深处爆发出明亮的火花。  
他用力的吻了上去。牙齿磕到了唇瓣，舌尖尝到了血腥味，但加隆并不在意。他前倾下身体，又使劲攥着代理人的衣领把他往自己的方向拖。吻越来越深，来不及吞咽的津液控制不住的顺着唇角漏出来。  
代理人抓紧了加隆的手臂，铁箍一样的握力带来沉闷的疼痛。  
愤怒是什么味道的？疯狂呢？  
大概就是这样的吧。空气在纠缠的唇舌里无限稀薄。  
两个人气喘吁吁的分开。  
加隆没有松开代理人的衣领。代理人偏过头，抬手揩去唇角滑下的唾液。加隆盯了那被液体缓缓濡湿的手套指尖一小会儿，接着他凑过去，贴着代理人的耳朵，吐着气轻蔑又好笑说。  
“你真该看看你自己说那句话时的表情。明明都快哭出来了。”  
你会为谁流泪吗？  
还是为自己。  
“胡说八道。”代理人冷淡的说，“滚下去。”


	4. Chapter 4

如果不是两个人现在脸贴着脸，加隆毫不怀疑取代那句轻飘飘的话的将会是又狠又重的一拳。  
可惜的是此刻他们挨的实在是太近了，加隆几乎完全压在代理人身上，他稍微挪了一下腿，膝盖一抬就轻松地卡进了对方的两腿之间，甚至还不怀好意的往上顶了顶。  
代理人的脸色顿时乌云密布，比被前一分钟按在桌沿边强吻时还难看。  
被人从正面完全压制住本身就很难挣脱，如果不是死死抵在后腰的桌沿，恐怕刚才加隆挤进来的时候就已经下盘不稳，要往后面跌倒了。  
在这样的姿态下，就算摆出充满威胁的表情也会显得无力。明明是刀锋一样锐利的目光，却怎么看都有一点色厉内荏的味道。  
“如果不呢？”加隆露出一个斯文的笑，语气却尤为恶劣，“你要怎么办？”  
“你——”  
代理人的话被加隆挪动膝盖的小动作打断，立即屏住呼吸。脸颊上因为亲吻而出现的浅浅红晕顿时加重。他不自然的抿起唇，收紧下颌，原本和加隆对视的目光快速的游移开来，身体也不自觉的向后闪避，却因为无路可逃最后只能落回原位。  
并不单薄的裤料此时却变得恍若无物，加隆高热的体温从他们紧贴在一起的腿侧渗透过来，带来烧灼般的错觉。当加隆又故意贴着他耳侧说话时，低沉的嗓音混杂着湿热的吐息喷洒在耳廓薄薄的肌肤上，若有似无的轻微酥麻感从尾椎噌的升起。  
“看来不是我一个人有反应啊。”加隆亲了亲代理人分明是想扭头躲避，却不由自主送到自己嘴边的耳朵，坏心的说， “你不一样硬了吗？”  
“闭嘴。”  
如果说之前还能用意志力勉强忽略掉顶在自己腿上的玩意，那窗户纸被捅破的现在，那混账东西的存在感简直大到能夺走所有的注意力，在脑海里挥之不去。  
代理人的呼吸乱了起来，根本无法掩饰。  
“说真的，不做吗？”  
这时候加隆反而没有再继续逼迫对方，之前抓着对方的手腕的那只手转而扶住代理人的腰胯，身体退开一点，给另一个人一点点回转的空间。  
如果不喜欢就推开他。  
这样的暗示代理人全部读懂了。但他不会相信加隆有那么好心，所有在绝对的胜利之前的让步都只是出于礼节，一个让自己看起来更体贴的欲擒故纵的把戏。  
果不其然，加隆继续说，“如果我说我想揍你一顿，你肯定会还手。”他一只手轻轻松松的撩开代理人的外套，手指卡进紧束的皮带，一点一点的往外扯着衬衣，直到指尖触碰到细腻紧实的皮肉。  
“这不公平……想想那些白纸。”加隆哼了一声，“我可没少因为莫须有的东西遭罪。”  
“所以呢。”代理人隐约猜到了他想说什么。  
男人么，解决肾上腺激素分泌过多的途径无非就那么两种，或者说最终都会回归到这两种。  
暴力，或者性。  
代理人如果能让加隆打一顿出气的话，刚才挥向自己的拳头他根本就不会接住。  
既然这样的话，就只剩下一种可能了。  
但性是不一样的东西。  
代理人的目光越过了加隆的肩膀，看向落在地上的白纸。那几张纸在他手上停留了很久，却仍不足够叫他想明白是怎么回事。加隆和监狱格格不入。代理人找不到处理他的合适办法。  
“你希望我招供。这就是你一直等着的东西，对吧？”加隆注意到代理人在看着自己身后的东西，他有点不满的勾住对方的下巴，强迫对方看向自己，“如果我随便认了什么，你就把那些东西写在那几张纸上，这样我就有罪名了。我自己亲口承认的罪名。很不错的计划。只可惜我根本不接招。”  
加隆舔了舔唇，这一刻地位转瞬的逆转带来了强烈的刺激和快感。他的眼睛像狩猎中的狼一样发着亮。  
“我说，处决一个无辜的人，这不是你的原则吧？”  
加隆的手已经探进了衬衫里面，从腰侧的弧度抚摸到背脊，在微微凹陷的腰窝处小小的捏了捏。代理人打了个寒颤，他猛地转过头，下意识想甩开加隆。  
加隆干脆再次把对方按在桌前。后腰与坚硬的桌沿撞在一起的疼痛让代理人回过神来，可这个时候再回神似乎有点晚了些。之前两个月他没能找到的答案不会在这一刻自己跳出来。对于加隆这个意外，代理人手足无措。  
可性是不一样的东西。  
“你叫什么名字？”加隆把脸埋进代理人的颈窝，在对方修长的脖颈上留下深红的吻痕，他再抬起头，代理人正皱着眉看着自己。  
加隆不由自主的伸出手指捻在对方的眉间。  
那些怪异的熟稔在此刻又突然冒了出来。  
“……撒加。”  
加隆的心猛地跳了一下。  
那双一蓝一金的眼瞳里深藏着前所未有的，带着其主人也无法察觉的纵容和无奈注视着他。  
“下不为例。”  
代理人，撒加的声音软了下来。  
接下来一切事情都发生的顺理成章。就仿佛之前他们没干过无数次，也都在头脑里演练过上千回。  
加隆的耐性和他表现出来的一样的少，连松个皮带都能把金属扣子弄得一直乱响。撒加感觉到皮带被突然扯下时粗暴的摩擦过腰侧。皮肤上留下火辣辣的疼痛。紧跟着，还不等微痛完全散去，加隆的手就揉捏了上来，报复一样的力气很大。会留下痕迹的，他想到，不由自主的试图躲开，但手腕又立即被加隆拉住了，朝他自己的方向扯过去的同时，加隆的脑袋凑近吻了上来。  
这一次和之前的强吻完全不一样。舌尖带点讨好的舔过唇瓣，小心翼翼的撬开齿列滑入其中。这样让撒加很难抵抗。亲吻变得细腻温柔，透着股脉脉的深情，如蜜糖般甜蜜，让人忍不住沉入其中。全部思绪都被缓慢的搅乱了。连对方的手越摸越离谱也变得无法抗拒。  
撒加顺着加隆牵引的力道搂住他的脖颈，在他故意托住自己的臀部和大腿往上推的时候也保持沉默，几乎毫无反抗的坐到了桌子上。  
深色的外衣不知何时从他肩头滑落，落在身后。长裤也被半拉半扯的拽下。撒加抓住了加隆撕扯自己衬衣领口的手。他衣服扣子系到了最上面的那一枚，这可不是随便拽一下就能扯开的。撒加只能有点艰难的单手解扣子。  
加隆发出了一声短促的低笑，递上自己原本抚摸着对方光洁后背的那只手来帮忙。两个人的手指总是笨拙的撞在一起，非常的不合拍。撒加瞟了加隆一眼，不用猜都知道他是故意的。  
加隆没让他把心思放在扣子上多久，追着吻了过来。几乎不带停歇，细碎连绵的亲吻不仅模糊了时间，也把房间里的空气搅动的暧昧潮湿。  
严谨复杂的衣物被接连着一件件除去，委顿在身后。加隆握住撒加的手腕，挑衅的注视着他，先是含住了指尖一会儿，再慢吞吞的叼着那一小块把黑色短手套脱下来，歪头丢在地上。整个过程一直保持着视线相交，然后一吻烙在对方的手心。  
他甚至还过分的舔了舔另一人的掌心，对方手指无法抑制的微微张合了几下，在脸颊上留下细碎的痒意。加隆露出深深的笑容，毫不在乎的如法炮制另一只手。  
之后，加隆出奇的退开了一点，好欣赏自己的杰作。  
黑色实木长桌上，撒加坐在自己散乱的衣物之间，对加隆忽然的后退自然而然的感到困惑。他不知道自己在加隆眼里是什么样的。俊美的脸因为过度的亲热而泛起可口的红晕，细碎的吻痕从耳后顺着脖颈向下蔓延，让关注者的目光不由自主的向下滑，直至停在腰腹上泛红的指印。他的一只手还被加隆牵着，而另一只则落在结实修长的腿上，并没有特意的去遮掩因为快感而翘起的分身。  
撒加赤身裸体，神色却非常坦然，似乎并不介意加隆放肆的目光。或者是他还没有注意到自己的情态，因此明明是坐在长桌上，甚至连脚尖都点不到地板，还把背脊挺得笔直，如同端坐在王座，散落的衣物也不过是映衬的帷幕。  
这是一种深刻入骨的自律和优雅。不完全是出自于战士常年训练而形成的冷硬作风，而是更疏离一些的东西，充满宗教意味的不可侵犯的神圣。  
加隆心底冒出很多奇怪的想法，代理人的身份在这一刻扑朔迷离起来。  
那些奇怪的熟悉感又冒出了头，在加隆意识到之前，他就一把握住了撒加的要害。撒加也紧跟着一把按在他的手上，那种不由自主弓起腰的慌张姿态瞬间让他从端坐在高台上的神明堕落成祭坛上的祭品。  
连耳尖都瞬间红透了。加隆凑上去咬。  
可以坦然露出赤裸的身体，却无法正视自身的欲望。  
越圣洁，越矛盾，越堕落。  
被情欲染红的脸，漂亮到一塌糊涂。


	5. Chapter 5

“加隆！”  
因为是要害，撒加不敢用力的扯对方的手，而略带喘息的低喊也根本不能阻止什么。  
加隆歪头和他的眼神对上，一副若无其事。“你不会以为脱完衣服就结束了吧？”他甚至得寸进尺另一手按在撒加的腿根，掰开，帮他更加彻底的把欲望暴露出来。撒加顿时绷紧了腿，抓住加隆的肩膀，稳住自己岌岌可危的平衡。  
加隆趁机把自己完全勃起的性器抵在撒加大腿内侧磨蹭着。  
“这才刚开始呢。”  
撒加深吸了口气，但呼吸的节奏立马就被加隆的动作打乱。令人全身绷紧的刺激海潮一样从对方灵巧的手指上诞生出来，顺着脊髓一路高歌前进，把所有反抗的想法统统击败。尤其当对方的指尖轻轻刮过顶端时，连大脑都猛地空白了一瞬间。  
在模糊的过往记忆里，并非完全没有自慰的经验，但那种公事公办的寡淡滋味和现在所品尝到的快乐完全无法比拟。微弱的低吟不受控制的从唇边滑脱，但马上被另一位凑上来吞了进去。  
舌头纠缠发出的啧啧水响震颤着每一丝神经，急切的欢愉在两人间传递增生。加隆亲吻的姿态越来越猛烈，逐步散发出饥饿野兽一样的侵略性。分身在柔嫩的腿侧肌肤上的磨蹭已经不足以平息欲海，加隆牢牢地抓住了撒加的腰，把他拖着往自己的欲望上按下去。  
“润滑剂有吗？”接吻的空隙，加隆喘着气问。  
“怎么可能？”  
这倒没超出加隆的预料，但如果只用体液润滑的话效果一定很差，他不见得忍得了那么久。手指如同有自我意识一样的急躁的揉着对方的臀瓣，指尖甚至几度触及到了那个柔软却干涩的入口。  
“那差不多的东西也行。”  
撒加沉默了一会儿，他推开加隆，手往身后一撑就势侧躺了下来，伸长手臂去够长桌内侧的抽屉，如一条白蛇一样在漆黑的桌面和凌乱的衣物里舒展开身体，扭动着。加隆的手臂从对方折起的那条腿腿弯下穿过，附身按住他。  
被迫摆出空门大露的姿势的撒加差点把药盒砸在加隆脸上。他低下头去看，加隆正热切的注视着自己，眼神所带着高热的渴望不禁叫人畏缩。但很快加隆就又移开了视线。灼热的目光落在连他自己都没仔细看过的隐秘地带。意识到这一点时，身体立即火烧火燎的烫起来。  
“别乱动。”加隆抓住撒加试图从自己肩上抽回的腿，嗓音沙哑的说，“把药盒打开，递给我。”  
撒加并没有直接把它塞进加隆手中，而是放在两人之间的地方。加隆在他小腿上用力咬了一口。尖锐而潮湿的痛意比起惩罚更像是调情。  
撒加情不自禁的蜷起身，侧卧的姿势让他看不清加隆的动作，只能感觉到湿湿凉凉的药膏在隐秘的部位轻盈的推开。手指肚沾着药膏按摩着入口，指尖不时的试探着进入。细碎的酥麻痒意如同小虫一样顺着神经末梢爬上来，无法抵挡。  
“放松点，”加隆半哄半骗的说，“你太紧张了。”  
这种时候能放松的下来才奇怪吧？但这种示弱的话又说不出口。只能拼命忍耐着。  
很快，紧张收缩的入口就在反复的试探中软化了。沾满药膏的手指挤了进来。先是一个指节，抽出一点后再全部缓慢却坚定的塞进去。身体自发自动的绞紧了入侵者，却无济于事。被入侵的感觉过于强烈，仿佛不是肉体被破开，而是灵魂被人触摸到了。  
探入内里的手指很快就从一根换成了两根，在柔软湿热的穴道里搅动抽插，四处乱按，再如同剪刀一样的突然撑开。  
令人战栗的快感猛地窜上来，身体痉挛一样的弹动了一下，却立马就被狠狠的按住。  
“是这里吧？”加隆说着疑问句，语气却非常的肯定，让这句话听起来更像是一句通知。  
紧跟着，就展开了对特定位置的折磨。过量的欢愉源源不断的从那一小块地方诞生出来，蔓延全身。那种感觉类似于身处于一个不断注水的热水池，几乎能用肉眼可见的速度见证自己的溺亡。  
“等、等一下。”  
撒加徒劳的去抓加隆的手腕，想把他的手指从自己身体里扯出去，却被对方引导着握住了自己的分身。对后穴的开发和折磨完全没有停下来。两根手指什么时候被替换成了三根？不知道。只感受到抽插的频率越来越快、力道越来越蛮横，仿佛要把肠道戳破了，但罪恶的快乐却从被蹂躏的地方不停生产出来。所有的神经末梢被抓在另一个人手里恣意的玩弄，除了自己越发浑浊的呼吸和频率失常的心跳外什么都注意不到。  
马上就要到顶点了。腰忍不住弯出新月一样的弧度，手掌施虐一样的揉搓挤压着自己的分身，但下一刻，在后穴里作乱的手指却一口气的全抽了出去。  
撒加身体僵直了足够一刻。他并没有达到高潮。按在分身上的手指无力的抽动着，却制造不出翻过尖顶的快乐。就差那么点。紧绷之后无可救药的浑身松懈了下来。  
加隆拉开他的手，把它按在撒加脸侧，强迫对方与自己十指相扣。被从高点坠落的落差搅得迷糊的撒加下意识的看过来，加隆露出恶劣至极的笑容，然后分身一寸一寸的缓慢嵌入毫无抵抗的身体，重重碾过内里高热湿软的肠肉。紧张抽搐的穴道被展开，压平，一厘一厘的碾压过去，直至前所未有的最深处。  
两个人都沉沉的吐了口气。  
加隆俯下身。一个轻若羽毛的吻落在撒加的眼睛上。  
下一妙，比之前手指的蹂躏还要凶猛的抽插就此开始。完全没有适应的过程，从一开始就推到了最顶峰。在大量的乳白药膏的润滑下，分身的进出抽插没有遭受任何阻碍。敏感点被又重又快的狠狠擦过，一瞬间爆发出的愉悦让眼前都变得一片空白。  
呻吟脱口而出。身体禁不住的挣动，腰身反弓起来，这都无济于事。身体被钉在对方手下，强制接受残忍的刺穿。  
海浪没过了顶，潮汐却没能就此平静。  
总是被欺负的地方在这时候反而被蹂躏的更惨。烫热坚硬的性器破开因高潮到来而纠结起来的肠肉，精准的撞在敏感点上。无法散去的欲火被浇了油一样越烧越烈，四肢百骸却因此全部酥软了下来。  
视线所及之处不知何时泛起了朦胧的雾，加隆被情欲侵蚀的影子也变得模糊起来。唯一清楚的东西是肢体传来的感觉。加隆的手从十指相缠中解脱出来，下一次眨眼时又握住了自己的分身。  
“加隆、嗯……”  
令人头皮发麻的快感从前端传过来。明明还处在不应期，性器却敏感的要命，一丁点触碰都快乐到生疼，眼睛都发花。  
“嘘……没关系的。”加隆恶魔一样的低声说，“你看你不是很喜欢吗？流了我一手呢。”  
“——唔。”  
顶端不断渗透出的前液成了加隆进一步折磨分身的帮凶，令他的手指顺畅的在半勃的性器上滑动。后面的敏感点也在同一时间被猛烈的进攻着。情欲在体内以令人恐惧的速度堆高起来，连理智都禁不起欲火的烧灼而开始逐渐崩溃。  
被彻底卷入情欲漩涡的不仅只有撒加一人，加隆也没比他好到哪去。湿软高热的后穴紧紧包裹住自己的性器，不断讨好一样的抽搐绞紧着，带来狂热的快感。原本强悍的自制力在这一刻全都土崩瓦解。而身下人流泻出的断断续续的呻吟和低喘，更是为猛烈燃烧着的欲火添柴加油，让人情不自禁的想更用力一点，更粗暴一点，最好能一次性就敲开那副坚硬不近人情的外壳，看看里面到底藏了什么样的灵魂。  
加隆感觉到撒加无意识的在掰自己的手指，力道小的几乎可以忽略不计，但他就是不肯放松，自顾自的配合着自己的节奏玩弄对方的分身。很快，撒加因为射精而软下来一些的性器就再次挺立起来。加隆无意识的咧嘴笑了一下。  
高潮再度来的迅猛而热烈。但这次不同上次，加隆一直掌控着他的分身不放手，奈何撒加怎么努力去解放自己欲望的中心都是徒劳，只能眼睁睁看着快感残忍的在身体里累积起来，横冲直撞的要寻找出口。  
在察觉到这一点后，加隆不仅仅牢牢的握住它，甚至特意按住了顶端的小孔。无法排遣的快乐立即反过来拼命折磨脆弱的神经，模糊的视线边缘都开始被情火烤的扭曲变形。就算加隆不说，撒加自己都能感觉到惨遭蹂躏的后穴无法控制的抽搐和痉挛，紧密的包裹住入侵者，也不知道是企图阻止对方的进攻，还是挽留对方。只有一阵高过一阵的快感是唯一可以确定的。  
真糟糕。他迷迷糊糊的想着。  
“不、不行了。”说出来的话模糊的自己都快听不出来，“加隆，嗯，放开……”  
“再忍一下。”  
终于，加隆松开了手。撒加失去禁锢的分身抖动了两下后立即射了出来。被延迟太久才抵达的极乐变得绵长可怕。头脑全部被清空，甚至有一段时间感觉不到身体发生了什么。但紧跟着情欲的潮水猛地回卷过来，把意识瞬间冲的七零八落。  
又狠狠地顶弄了几次因为高潮而剧烈抽搐的后穴，加隆这才紧握住撒加的腰，抵着藏在颤抖的肠肉下的敏感点射在了最里面。  
内射带来的冲击让不堪重负的身体颤抖的更厉害了。撒加发出一道模糊不清的呻吟。  
满足的叹息了一声，加隆一边揉着撒加发抖的腿根，一边俯下身来，吻在对方眼角，舌尖小心翼翼的卷走滑落的泪珠。


	6. Chapter 6

以一种诡异的姿态相拥着，静默大约在两人间持续了一两分钟。他们混乱的喘息逐渐平息下去。代理人眨了眨眼睛，推开压在自己身上的加隆，支起身体坐起来。  
加隆则反手握住对方的一只手腕，在手腕内侧落下细碎的吻，另一只胳膊仍然强硬的撑在代理人腰侧，把对方笼罩在自己的阴影下。  
撒加故意忽略掉那些满含着邀请暗示的亲吻，他拧着眉，因为姿势的变化，射进体内的液体开始不安分的往下滑，留下细微却难以忽略的微妙感觉。身体本能的试图收紧后穴以消除那种不适感，被过度使用过的肌肉颤抖着收缩，却又不小心唤起了还未从身体里完全消退的情潮。  
“再来一次吧？”加隆提议道。  
撒加冷着脸推开他，想要跳下桌子，却差点腿软跌了一下。在一旁的加隆连忙抓住他，往上带了一带，还试图把撒加往自己怀里拉，但又立即被站稳了的人不留情面的躲开。  
没去管丢了一地的衣服和文件，撒加跨过满地狼藉，赤身裸体朝桌后走去。加隆的目光便一直凝聚在他的后背。  
脊柱的曲线随着对方的脚步而弯曲变化着，大部分在披散的黑色长发里若隐若现，而剩下的靠下的那节则在一个凹陷后和胯骨连接在一起，把观赏者的目光自然而然的引到了挺翘的臀。几分钟前曾给加隆带来了销魂蚀骨一般滋味的秘境隐藏在紧实的臀肉之间，完全无法看到。倒是被充作润滑的半透明乳白药膏因为情事里粗暴的动作而被挤得溢出，大片大片摸匀在对方的臀部和大腿上。带着几枚暗红指印的白皙皮肤因为被药膏滋润而在明亮的灯光下泛着柔软的光泽，看着委实可口。  
加隆的眼神又炽热起来，他立即快步追上了上去。  
这时撒加已经走到了那扇从未见开启过的门前，握住了门把手，正往下旋动。加隆从他后面袭来，握住了撒加的手同时，把对方也牢牢卡在自己与冰冷的大门之间。  
“再来一次。”加隆急切的说道。  
撒加感受到耳边吹来的热气，  
对方呼吸的热气拂过耳旁有点发痒，而加隆的手这时候也不安分的落在自己的肩膀上，并顺着撒加垂落的手臂向下抚摸。  
加隆试图把脸埋进撒加的颈窝里，尽管隔着这个人的皮肉，却仿佛能嗅到情欲被体温蒸出来的甜香。  
“已经够了。”撒加低声斥责他。  
加隆没理这句话，转手去捉身前人的分身，却被撒加扭身一记肘击打在胃上。他闷哼了一声。撒加想趁机打开门，下一秒却被加隆猛地拉住手臂，使劲一拉就被迫转过去正面对上加隆。加隆之后又是狠狠的一推，就把撒加按在门上。  
打斗虽然只持续了短短一瞬，但却激烈得很，两人的气息又再度混乱起来。赤裸相对，都能看出对方胸膛起伏的厉害。  
为了有效的压制住对方，加隆下意识把大腿又卡进了对方两腿之间，这一刻，他露出恶劣的笑，然后抬膝盖顶了顶对方的性器。  
“加隆！”  
原本脸就很红的撒加瞬间变得像熟透的番茄，猛地用力挣扎起来，差点把加隆掀出去，但马上被更用力的按在门上。  
加隆更是一同凑近了，用体重压着住他。大腿结结实实的顶在对方的大腿内侧，还能感受到滑腻的药膏，顿时一阵心猿意马。  
眼瞅着对方又毛躁的蹭上来，撒加无声的叹了口气，抓着加隆长发把他往外拔。  
“别在这，别在这里。”他妥协的低声说，“进去做。”  
“进去？”加隆狐疑的看了看他，想着对方也不可能带着一身情欲的痕迹赤裸裸的出现在别人面前，就主动旋动了门把手，一手搂着撒加，一手拉开门。  
门后面是一间装横简单的休息室。正中央摆了一张大床，床上铺着淡蓝色的被褥，还摆放了两只洁白的枕头。床边放了只黑褐色的小柜子，上面没摆任何东西。除此之外就只剩下贴墙摆放的大衣柜。衣柜旁有一扇门，十有八九通向洗漱间。整个房间透出一股长久无人使用的冷漠。  
加隆对着撒加挑了挑眉。在床上做不比在办公桌上做舒服？他刚才怎么没提出来到这里来。不过他转念一想，比起中规中矩的床，黑漆的实木大桌显然刺激的多，怎么看都是自己赚到了。  
没有多说话，加隆就拉着撒加进去，把他推倒在床上。  
情欲还未从两人身体里完全代谢干净，稍有挑逗便立即卷土重来。两人身体交叠在一起，难舍难分一样的吻起来。也许是因为换了个更私密舒适的地方，又或者是刚才放软了的态度，这次撒加主动了很多，他抬手绕过加隆的脖颈，抱住他，手指撩开加隆落在肩头的长发，顺着脊骨骨节一节一节的揉按下去，像是点燃一簇簇的小火苗。  
加隆回以他更加热烈的亲吻，从唇角到锁骨，一直流连到小腹，舌尖在肚脐的边缘打着转，看对方腹肌紧张不安的颤抖着，最后轻笑着用力吻在了对方的腿根，重重的吮吸了一下。  
撒加忍不住收起腿，发出一声短促的呻吟。他弓起身一把搂住加隆，凑上来邀吻。加隆被这种特殊待遇弄得有点飘飘然，沉迷于对方突如其来的热情里。就在他脑子被搅成一片浆糊之时，抓住他肩头的手一用力，腹部也被同时一顶，两人顿时上下逆位。  
“嘛，没想过你是喜欢在上面的类型。”  
加隆这话说得促狭，却没怎么在意被突然反击的事，一如既往的一只手伸过去勾住撒加的脖颈把他拉向自己，另一只则肆意的在对方身上抚摸着。撒加低下头同他亲吻，但却把加隆勾过来的胳膊摘了下去，按在加隆头上。  
比起之前赎罪一般的毫无反抗，此刻带点坏脾气的小动作反而更加撩人。正是兴头，加隆却突然感觉手腕一凉，接连着就是咔嚓两声，和更加零碎的金属相撞的声音。  
亲吻被迫到此为止，加隆瞪大眼睛看撒加缓缓从自己身上起来，他瞅了瞅面无表情的撒加，又仰起头看了看刚刚被撒加按住的手腕——明晃晃的银白色手铐格外刺眼，一头扣在加隆手腕，另一头连在床头栏杆上。  
谁他妈会在枕头底下塞上一副手铐——  
太过难以置信了，那些话反而全噎在了加隆喉咙里。  
半晌，加隆才憋出来一句，“你确定你不想继续做？”他那膝盖碰了碰撒加大腿，示意对方注意自己还硬挺着的分身。  
撒加理都没理他，径直下床，进到浴室里去。没多会儿，里面就传来哗哗的水声。  
加隆瞪了一会儿天花板，又挣扎起来。不管是手铐还是床头栏杆都结实得吓人，在加隆的全力摇晃下纹丝不动。最后加隆放弃了挣扎，他听着水声，等了又等，却始终消不去心头的火，只能咬牙切齿的握住分身自慰。  
不知道浴室里那位在做什么？加隆心想着，脑袋里却自动跳出对方被情欲烧灼着时的难耐又茫然的神情。泛着红的眼角，雾蒙蒙的眼睛，猩红的舌尖，和湿润的唇。那双异瞳居然会在高潮的时候全部变为璀璨的金色，令人惊叹。后来图像慢慢变化成另一人光裸的后背，烙了指印的纤细的腰，以及挺翘的臀。最后停留在幻想出来的，撒加依靠在结满水珠的瓷砖墙壁上，紧锁着眉，带着满脸的红晕将手指刺进自己体内搅弄，好让乳白色半透明的精液与药膏的混合物顺着腿根流出来的画面。  
水声哗啦啦的一直响。  
加隆把射出的精液抹在床单上，呆呆的瞪着天花板。他不敢闭上眼，怕合眼太久又想起那些香艳刺激的场面来。  
水声还在响。也不知道里面那家伙到底需要洗多久。  
不知不觉，加隆就睡了过去。


	7. Chapter 7

7

——我找到你了！  
一声熟悉的大叫使加隆从梦中惊醒，他猛地睁开眼。明亮的白炽灯灯光刺入他的眼睛，让泪水转瞬充盈了他的双眼。  
一边困顿的从床上爬起来，一边揉着眼睛，这时加隆才发现撒加不知何时已经把手铐解开了，而他本人则消失的无影无踪。  
独自一人的加隆在这个简陋的休息室里翻找了一番。抽屉全部空空如也，衣橱里也只放了几套深色制服，他毫无收获，只得拿起摆放在床脚的换洗衣物走进洗漱室洗澡。休息室配备的洗漱间居然和加隆睡前想象出来的模样差不多，墙上脚下都铺着浅蓝色和白色的瓷砖，洗脸盆的主体是光洁的白瓷，水龙头是擦得锃亮的不锈钢，淋浴间则由半透明的磨砂玻璃隔开。  
这个洗漱间唯一反常之处便在于没有安装镜子。  
难以想象像撒加那样一丝不苟的家伙怎么可能不好好打理自己就跑出去见人，可是洗漱间里又没有任何可以藏匿东西的地方。没有镜子就是没有镜子。加隆俯下身，淋浴间不锈钢把手倒影出他扭曲的模样，如妖魔一样的可怕。  
洗漱完毕后，加隆任由湿淋淋的长发挂在肩头，他穿过休息室，回到办公间里去。他尝试着推了推撒加每次进入办公室时用到的那扇门，门纹丝不动。接着加隆毫不客气的在办公室里翻找起来。和休息室里一样，每一道抽屉里都是空的。桌子上摆的每一个文件夹里也都是空的。加隆拿起钢笔来，试探着在文件夹上划了两道，尖锐的笔尖只在纸面上留下了两道深深的划痕，除此之外什么都没有，简直令人目瞪口呆。  
这一切都透出诡异——加隆一手扶着办公桌的边缘，一边踱起步来——他仿佛触摸到了某个无形的边界，如同迈入了空气稀缺的迷雾之中，内心暗生烦躁的同时，还忍不住感到些微的恐惧。终于，他深吸了一口气，又缓缓吐出，走向他来时进入的大门，一把拉开它。  
就是这电光石火的一刻，加隆突然记起办公桌深黑色桌面上压着的那整块厚重的玻璃板上，曾经留下过的他的模糊的倒影，恍惚之中居然和代理人曾在上面留下过的影子吊诡重合。加隆不由自主的摸了摸自己的眼角，又蓦地记起梦里的呼喊，一阵说不清的战栗沿着脊椎爬满他全身。  
在门外等候已久的面容冰冷的红发男人并不在乎加隆的所思所想，一言不发的领着全副武装的警卫们把加隆押回了囚室。  
再见到艾俄洛斯是下一顿饭的时候。  
艾俄洛斯满怀同情的目光落在加隆的手腕上，那里因为挣扎而被冰冷无情的手铐留下了红肿的擦痕。  
“你也被揍了？”  
之所以被称为“也”，那是因为一日不见后，艾俄洛斯的颧骨上也多出了一道刚开始愈合的暗红色伤痕。  
“不会是鞭刑吧？”艾俄洛斯说这话时的口气像来自远古时代。  
这都什么时代了？还鞭刑？以为是情趣吗？  
加隆哼了一声，不愿向他提起自己被带走时发生的事情，就反问艾俄洛斯经历了什么。  
“一场囚犯之间的暴乱。”艾俄洛斯发起愁，他猛地压低声音说，“我怀疑他已经察觉到了。”  
加隆不动声色的问，“怎么？”  
“不应该这么快……突然就乱起来了，就在我身边。这是有预谋的清理。”艾俄洛斯着重强调，“唯一的好消息就是他暂时还不能确定到底是谁，要不然……我们得加快动作。”  
艾俄洛斯又含含糊糊的说了一大通，加隆听不明白，但隐约察觉到对方似乎知道些什么自己不清楚的事。  
而后，艾俄洛斯又问起代理人的事情来。  
加隆感觉不太舒服，不完全出于他昨晚刚和对方睡过，而是长时间以来，他就觉得奇怪。  
“你好像特别关注他。”加隆笃定的说，“这和你的计划有关系么？”  
“呃，当然。”艾俄洛斯狡辩，“他是这里的主人啊，我当然要关注他。你这次和他的会面有什么进展么？”  
“他不肯放我走，”加隆说，“如果这能算是进展的话，还有。”他故意犹豫了片刻后，紧盯着艾俄洛斯的眼睛说，“我还知道了一件事，虽然没什么大用，但也挺重要的吧，代理人的名字是——”  
“别说！”  
艾俄洛斯惊呼出声，但已经晚了，那个名字从加隆的舌尖一跃而出。  
“撒加。”  
最后一个音节轻飘飘的摔在地上。艾俄洛斯撑着桌面猛地站起来，弓着腰背像即将进攻的狮子一样面对着加隆，他眼睛瞪得很大，呼吸也屏住了，表情绷紧而露出吓人的严肃，整个人气势十足。可惜加隆对他这幅模样无动无衷，反而咧嘴笑了笑。  
两人对峙了三秒后，艾俄洛斯的神情松懈下来，他露出一个苦笑。  
还没等艾俄洛斯再次坐下，两人身边忽然就乱了起来。食物和塑料餐具被甩的到处都是，固定在地面上的长桌长椅被人砸的哐哐作响，囚犯们发出咆哮和尖叫，几乎是一个眨眼食堂就乱成了一团。  
“跑吧！”这是在被暴怒的人群淹没之前，加隆听见的艾俄洛斯所说的最后一句话。  
加隆敏捷的游走在暴动的囚犯之间。他很快就找到了一处便于观察全局的高地。这时黑衣的警卫们已经混进了囚犯厮杀的现场。灰色的人群和黑色的人群纠缠着融合在一起，一同化作暴戾的海洋。代理人站在高台之上向下俯瞰，冷酷无情的目光似箭一般锐利的刺穿混乱的人群，寻找着自己的猎物。  
艾俄洛斯的身影已经瞧不见了，但加隆知道撒加在找他。  
找到之后呢？  
会被杀死吧。


	8. Chapter 8

8

食堂里突如其来的暴乱仿佛是一个崭新的开始，原本尚且平静的监狱一日比一日混乱起来，所有的犯人被重新打乱、分开管理。加隆被迫混入了一群他从没见过的面孔当中。  
陌生的男男女女的脸上浮着长期监禁后留下的歇斯底里、麻木和绝望，如灰色洪流一般从加隆身边经过。加隆见过他们每一个人，扭过头去就再也想不起他们其中任何一个。甚至回忆起来，除了艾俄洛斯和撒加，以及代理人的几个高级手下之外，他想不起任何其他人的容貌。  
这是个奇怪的现象。时间也在此刻被模糊了。加隆回想不起自己是什么时候来到监狱的，他以为是一两个月前，但隐隐约约的感觉到比这要短——短上很多。每次睁眼闭眼就有一大段时间飞了过去，身边一切都朦胧魔幻，仿佛飘在梦里面。  
他就像是个半睡半醒的人一样，在发着梦。自从和代理人亲密接触过之后，亦或者说，听到梦中之梦的那句叫喊之后，加隆就苏醒了。  
这是种灵性上的觉醒。他的感官变得更加敏锐，世界为他蒙上的面纱正在缓缓脱落。  
加隆没太在意这个。有更多其他的异常值得关注。  
一个朝九晚五，四体不勤的小会计，怎么会精通近身搏斗的？每次他游鱼一样自在的穿梭在暴走的人群之中时，都会自嘲的想到。  
艾俄洛斯口中被称为“清洗”的暴乱和杀戮持续了很长一段时间。  
在此期间，加隆不断的试探着和身边的人说话，套取信息。所有疲惫不堪的犯人都只会翻来覆去，含含糊糊的念叨几句毫无用处的废话，而那些穿着黑色制服戴着遮住脸的沉重头盔的警卫则根本不发一言。他们所有人都没有名字。  
名字在这座监狱里是种稀缺品，是一种黑暗的启示。  
再见到艾俄洛斯之时，加隆毫无惊讶。不知为何，他就是知道这家伙没那么容易死。  
艾俄洛斯非但没被代理人抓住处决，看起来还活的不错，没有留下明显的外伤，四肢和眼神都很灵活。他看向加隆的眼神也一如既往的带点头疼和狡黠。  
“你认识代理人。”加隆直截了当的说道，“或许不只是认识，你还很了解他。”  
“唉。”艾俄洛斯叹了口气。  
“你对他的了解，不是那种出于纸面上的了解。你们说不定在一起呆过很长一段时间，彼此说过不止于礼貌和客套的话。你说过他很有原则。”加隆舔着嘴唇，“这是种理解。你懂他。”  
“唉。”艾俄洛斯又叹了一声。  
“那么你为什么不去亲自找他？你到这来根本就是为他而来，你的计划是一张白纸，你从来没想过逃跑，你只想从他那里拿走什么东西！”加隆冷冷嘲笑起来，“真可惜，他不记得你。”  
加隆又想起那一段关于死亡的谈话。对方说那些也许不只是说给加隆听，也许只是在描述自己的经历。  
代理人其本身，即为一名死者。  
这座监狱则是一座坟墓。  
艾俄洛斯的脸上闪过一丝不自在，他没再继续唉声叹气。  
加隆紧盯着他的眼睛，用气声丝丝的说，“你还认识我。还知道我能替你做到这件事。”  
“对，我需要你帮我。”艾俄洛斯终于开口，“这也是在帮你自己。”  
“我想离开这。”  
“我也想。不过得先拿到东西。”  
“别开玩笑了。你连我们在哪里都不知道！”加隆故作愤怒的说，“我们在海上！深海！管他是在太平洋上的哪座小岛，还是什么见鬼的巨大的渡轮，你对这一点概念都没有！没有外界的帮助，谁都别想离开这里！你到底想找什么，从代理人那里找到一只卫星电话吗？”  
艾俄洛斯听得目瞪口呆，加隆感觉到有些事情脱轨了，但他还得演下去。  
“你是怎么把我也弄进来的？”他步步紧逼，“我能感觉得到，我从一开始就不想掺和进这些事来，你骗不了我。我的记忆到底出了什么问题——”  
艾俄洛斯比了个停止的手势。  
加隆戛然而止。  
艾俄洛斯急性胃痛发作一样的缓缓弯下了腰，他的额头顶在自己的手臂上一会儿，肩膀紧绷着在发抖。过了好一会儿，他才有气无力的重新爬起来，用混合着痛心疾首和控诉的眼神注视着加隆。  
——这是我做的？他认为是我牵连他了？加隆心里又惊又怒，但他没说话，抿紧了嘴，失忆反而成了他此刻最大的依仗。  
艾俄洛斯犹豫了很长时间，大概是在组织话语。他有点艰难的开口说，“其实……你可以把这一切当做是一个游戏。女神啊！”他捂住额头，“如果不是……算了。你听过密室逃生吗？就是很多个人被关在一间出不去的房间里，寻找线索，才能逃生的游戏？不，不对。这更接近于……嗯，密室杀人？你读过惊悚小说吗？就是那种如果不在限定时间内，解出谜团逃出去，就会被杀死的那种？”  
“你在胡说些什么？”  
“当然，现在的情景可能比那更糟糕一点。不过这就是一场游戏——对，你就这么理解——足够了。”艾俄洛斯的话顺畅起来，“代理人作为这座监狱的主人，他身上有着一切谜题的最终答案，我们的任务则是找到那个答案。你的目标就是答案。接近他，找到它，我们就能离开这里。”  
“它是什么？”  
“我不知道。”艾俄洛斯挠了挠脸颊，“之前总是一道门，或者某种通道。这很正常。游戏是不断深入的，你得闯过一道又一道的关卡，才能来到最终谜题的面前。这就是最后的谜语，所以通往自由的钥匙是什么形状我都不会意外。”  
“这样的话范围就太广了！”加隆忍不住说，“你连找什么东西都不知道。”  
艾俄洛斯苦笑着说，“还有比那更糟糕的，身为一个囚犯，我们连四处探索的自由都没有。不过——”艾俄洛斯话锋一转，低声说，“答案肯定在他身上就对了。”  
加隆瞥了他一眼，“他身上什么都没有。”  
艾俄洛斯先是一惊，又是迷惑不解，“什么？”  
加隆清了清嗓子，“我是说，他身上没有异常的东西。”  
就算没有仔细翻查每一处口袋，但除下撒加身上一件又一件衣物的时候，加隆还是顺道摸了个七七八八。再者说要真的有重要到需要随身携带的物品，撒加也根本不可能同意在办公室发生关系吧？  
艾俄洛斯震惊的看着他。加隆厚着脸皮看回去。  
“那好吧……好吧，”艾俄洛斯说，“我也不知道怎么办。你可以再试着去和他套一下话吗？”  
“我觉得——不行。你怎么不自己去？你不是很懂他么？”  
艾俄洛斯干笑了两声，“我还不想死。”  
“那你怎么就认为我一定做得到？”  
是记忆。加隆猛地想到，我没有和艾俄洛斯、和撒加过去的记忆。我是安全的。  
他又想到捏在撒加手中的一片空白的判决书。代理人无法审判无罪之人。这就是加隆无可比拟的优势。  
自己是怎么做到的？加隆想不起来，但只要知道这一点就足够了。  
艾俄洛斯似乎有另一套评判的标准，他笃定加隆能做到一些自己做不到的事，而这个似乎与撒加有关。  
食堂里响起打铃声。短暂的自由活动的用餐时间马上要结束。  
“这是第几轮了？”加隆抓紧最后的机会问道。  
艾俄洛斯回答他，“第十二回。”


	9. Chapter 9

9  
一年有十二个月，表盘有十二个钟点，黄道有十二个星座，圣者有十二位使徒，而成就英雄的试炼……同样也是十二个。  
十二是一个完整的神秘数字，代表了太多的含义，在加隆的脑袋里盘旋着。  
他平躺在狭小透明的囚室里。囚笼屋顶的正中吊着一盏小小的散发着白色光亮的灯。每一个住着活人的囚笼都点亮着这样一盏灯。加隆侧过头，深而浓郁的黑暗笼罩着蜂巢一样密集的囚笼群，很早之前，无数只亮着明灯的笼子像夜空中的星星们一样努力闪耀着，而现在大半的星光已经陨灭，夜幕变得凄凉。  
已经死了多少人了？还有多少的人即将死去？所谓的“清洗”要持续多久？直至最后一滴血流完？  
加隆感到荒谬，逐步走向黑暗与死亡的囚笼群如同一场即将到达巅峰的噩梦，他站在清醒和疯狂的边缘，等着一场觉醒——  
破解最终谜题的线索，一定出在撒加身上。应当是非常显眼而直白的东西。加隆思索起来，如果他是这场困境的制造人，当他选取这样的死局一样的开场，究竟为了什么？  
他是囚犯，没有自由，连和最终谜题的线索提供者说话的机会都寥寥无几。他和撒加的对话绝大部分都毫无意义。会上床完全出自意外，正常情况下，他应该连对方的一根发梢都碰不到。  
要在这样极度恶劣的情形下破解谜题，线索一定是非常显眼而直白的东西。  
以绝对的劣势，换取绝对的优势。  
无法抵达的地方，是完全没有必要去探查的地方。无法得知的讯息，也是没有必要知道的废话。无法见到的人，全部都是无关紧要的人。  
既然如此，来到这座监狱后，加隆所知寥寥，他不了解撒加，这么久以来，只知道了浅显的几件事：  
其一，撒加是代理人，是整座监狱的主人，掌握着所有囚犯的生杀大权。呼喊他的名字会带来暴乱。  
其二，这座监狱有一个红眼睛的典狱长，设计了透明的囚笼群，让囚犯们像一群猴子一样被人欣赏，是个恶趣味的家伙。  
其三，没有人可以见到典狱长，即使是代理人也不行。  
加隆抬起手臂，对着灯光张开手指。  
为什么要被叫做代理人？因为他代表了典狱长。  
那，红眼睛的典狱长跑到哪里去了？连他的代理人都见不到他。  
加隆决心问个明白，所以他对着灯光叫出了那个名字，说想要见他。  
代理人的办公室还是一副老样子。  
撒加从办公桌左手边的门进来，走到办公桌前，转身看向加隆。  
“我想见典狱长。”  
撒加看他像看任性的小孩。  
“不行。”他颇有耐心的拒绝。异色眼睛里闪烁过的光芒意外的充满了人情味。是一种不祥的，充满了怜悯的理解的光辉。  
“为什么？”加隆执拗的说，“他不才是这里的主人吗？我还听说他是个红眼睛的恶魔。”  
“你听谁说的？”撒加的口吻依旧平稳温和。  
“当然是——其他的犯人。”  
“具体是谁？”  
“你很在乎？”  
撒加没有作声。这一刻，他变回了代理人冷漠无情的模样。人格化的一面在这一刻消失殆尽，他变成了某种机器，或者某种更庞大的存在的一部分。  
“是谁？”过了会儿，他轻柔的问，内含的冷酷让人战栗。  
加隆装出怯懦和退让，“我不记得了。”他小声嘀咕，“随便什么人吧，我偶然听见的。”  
撒加点点头，默认了这个说法。  
危机解除。加隆在心底长出了一口气。  
“怎么，传言不对吗？”  
“当然不对。”撒加说，“一个犯人怎么可能见过典狱长。他在这里还没有别人的时候就已经不在了。即使我也再也见不到他。”  
“不在了？他作为典狱长不在这里还能去哪里？”  
“他早就离开。”  
“你不是说，没有人可以离开——”加隆倒抽了一口气，“除非是死人。他死了。”加隆脑子里乱成一团，“怎么会？什么时候？”  
“很早以前了吧……”撒加脸上出现茫然的回忆的神色，“在这里，还不是这样的时候……”他陷入可怕的沉思，喃喃自语，“我亲手杀了他。”他低沉的说。  
加隆倒退了一步，他忍不住叫出来，“撒加？”但却于事无补。  
撒加扶住办公桌的边缘，捂住额头，带着痛苦的声音响起来，“什么时候，这里怎么会……有这么多……人……我……”  
办公室突然黑了下来。万籁俱寂。  
加隆心跳的厉害，黑暗之中他攥紧拳头，几个呼吸后，世界又重新亮了起来，他出现在食堂的中央，与艾俄洛斯错愕相对。  
所有的犯人都惊呆了，他们全都莫名其妙聚集在这里。宽阔的食堂陷入了诡异的安静之中。  
这时，一道道整齐的脚步声从远处出来，飞快的朝这里逼近。加隆感觉到地面在震颤不止，人群发出惊恐的嘘声。是什么在靠近？  
黑衣的警卫如潮水一样从边缘涌现出来，如不可抵挡的潮水一样涌入食堂，几秒钟之内就和犯人们打了个照面。警卫和犯人相接的地方发出了可怕的哀嚎与惨叫，血腥味扑面而来。  
屠杀。  
加隆眉心突突的跳起来。在所有人乱起来之时，他借着最后的机会抓住艾俄洛斯恶狠狠的问道。  
“你怎么知道典狱长是红眼睛的？”  
“当然——”艾俄洛斯愣了一下，他的脸色也突然变幻起来。  
“你根本不知道！”加隆叫道，“你知道只是因为有人想让你这么知道！有人把这个概念种在了你的脑子里！这就是答案！”  
等不到艾俄洛斯的回答，暴走的人群就把他们俩冲散了。  
食堂里陷入了惨绝人寰的屠杀，每个人都在为活下去奋力抗争着。绝望的囚犯和沉默的警卫杀得不相上下。  
加隆看见代理人站在高台上，如同神祗一样冷漠无情的旁观着人与人之间的残杀。  
没时间了。加隆心想到，等这里所有的人都被杀干净，接下来呢？他得去找那个谜底，他不想死在这里，他要回去，回到——  
思维中止。加隆没去在意，他在互相残杀的人群中穿梭，在这个监狱里，他只记得一条路。那条通往代理人办公室的路。他走了很多遍。  
他冲过铺满血的通道，毫无犹豫的钻进了那间办公室。加隆来不及平息剧烈的喘息，他扑到每次撒加出来的那扇门前，用力拧动门把手。  
谢天谢地，门开了。  
门后是一道非常长的隧道，简直能一路通往地心。厮杀的喊叫离加隆远去，他的身边变得异常安静，只能听到自己砰砰作响的心跳声。  
十二是个圆满的神秘数字。他胡思乱想起来，十二太过完整了，它是一个圆环，是一场轮回。  
你若从哪里来的，便要到哪里去。终点既是起点，起点将回归原位。  
最终的答案早就写在它的谜题上，题目本身就是解答。  
代理人自身，代表着的就是他自己。  
只要认识到这一点，一切便迎刃而解。  
通道走到了尽头，又是两扇铁铸的冰冷大门。大门前该是把手的地方却有一道方方正正的密码锁。九宫格之上有四个稳定的发着红光的小灯。  
7242。  
傲慢的家伙，加隆想着，看灯光逐一变为绿色，大门无声无息的对他敞开。  
跨过门的一刹那，加隆脑袋里猛地多出了无数记忆，他来不及去思考，本能却率先完成了这一步。  
加隆瞬间明了了这一切的起因经过。  
这座大厅已经坍塌了一半，到处都是战斗过后的新鲜痕迹，火光忽明忽暗，照亮了通向大厅深处的猩红地毯。  
加隆走在那上面，一直往里面去，直至看到高台和神座，和位于其上的人影。  
被重重锁链束缚在冰冷座位上的红眼睛恶魔饶有兴味的支着手臂注视着加隆走到自己的面前。  
“你大概有一分钟，在这里彻底崩溃之前，想问点什么？”  
加隆冷冷的看着他。恶魔悠闲的换了个姿势，他沾满血的华丽外装上露出一个破损的漆黑的空洞，位于心口上。加隆的目光被刺痛一样的瞬间挪开。  
但恶魔的目光却依然紧追着他，“这可不是我选择的见面场景，是你亲自选的，你想看这个。”熟悉的嗓音用不熟悉的语调说着话，“你想知道我们是怎么死掉的。”  
“满意吗？”他若有所思的问。  
“够了！”加隆吼他，“我从来没想过这个！”  
“那你哭过吗？”对方促狭的问。  
“别以为这里是你的意识我就不敢揍你。”加隆阴沉沉的说，“别废话了，时间有限，你知道我是为了什么而来，你是唯一和他正面接触过的人，波图斯到底想做些什么？”  
“我不能以语言告诉你，这是神下的禁忌，这也是为什么你要到这里来才能得到答案。”恶魔快速的说，“但我可以展示给你看。”  
“怎么做？”  
“你得靠近一点，我动不了。”  
加隆不满意的扫了他两眼，恶魔好整以暇的看着他。发着光的金色锁链几乎缠满了他全身，以至于只剩下一条胳膊是自由的。  
加隆只能弯下腰，别扭的靠近他，却被催促再近一点。对方把手绕到加隆背后，他们最后几乎以拥抱的姿势贴在一起。  
太奇怪了。加隆最后在心底叹了一口气，紧绷的背脊松懈下来，把脑袋靠在对方的肩膀上。他们相拥了。  
没有体温，没有心跳，没有呼吸。加隆感觉自己在抱着一具尸体。  
也许确实是一具尸体。  
尸体的手指在加隆的背上滑动起来。加隆闭上眼集中注意力感受他写下的文字，但一柄冰冷的武器突然被塞入了加隆怀中。  
加隆猛地抬起身看他，却只看到了意味深长的微笑。  
时间在此时走到了尽头。大厅崩毁，天崩地裂。  
穿越了长长的一段黑暗，加隆终于睁开眼，这一次看到的则是教皇厅偏殿绘满彩绘的屋顶。  
他回来了。  
现实。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 7242 SAGA   
> 2\. 波图斯，G里面的最终BOSS，为了复活盖亚在努力搞事，捅出了提坦与圣域之间的战争，但提坦死完了之后他就消失不见了。


	10. Chapter 10

0

加隆交完差回来，发现走廊上还聚集着不少参加了梦境构成的人，他们一边忍着强制脱离梦境时产生的强烈眩晕，一边兴致勃勃讨论梦里面发生过的事。  
所有的发言人说起话来都颠三倒四，就像每个刚做完噩梦的普通人一样，他们分不清梦境中自己到底经历了什么，只有惊惧的余韵还存留在脑海里，值得大书特书一番。  
加隆看了两圈，没找到艾俄洛斯，一问之下才发现此人还在洗手间，他找过，直截了当的问对方还记得什么。  
“你现在还能回忆起昨天晚上，哦不，前天晚上做的梦吗？显然不能。这都是一回事。”艾俄洛斯惨白着脸痛苦的说，“别提这个了，我快连胆汁都吐出来了。怎么会这么晕？为什么你就一点事都没有？”  
“显然，这是胜利者的奖励，”加隆坏笑着说，“以及对失败者的惩罚。”  
艾俄洛斯泼了他一脸水。  
加隆满意了之后就回到偏殿去找撒加。作为梦境的支撑者，他迟于他人很久才醒来，脸色也不是很好，好在没有眩晕呕吐的后遗症。只不过撒加没有时间和加隆多说话，他还要去见史昂和女神。很快，无所事事的加隆就离开了教皇厅。  
仪式是从昨日午夜开始的，借助月光和黑夜的魔力构建起庞大的梦境。而当加隆踏出大殿时，外面天空已经布满夕阳，他感到饥肠辘辘，盘算起晚餐要吃些什么。  
从应季的沙拉一直到肥嫩流油的肉排，从色泽艳丽的水果到香醇浓烈的酒水，从柔软蓬松的面包刀柔韧弹牙的面条，一道又一道的美食从他脑海中滑过。  
辛苦了一整天，怎么说都该庆祝一下吧？  
庆祝梦境结束，庆祝任务成功，庆祝战争降临。  
加隆啧了一声，钻进了双子宫的厨房。

撒加回来的时间比加隆预计的要晚一点，但也没有迟到太久，正好赶上了开饭。  
两人沉默着用完了盛宴。  
清理碗盘的时候，加隆才慢悠悠的说起来，“其他人好像都不记得梦里面发生过什么了。”  
撒加把洗干净的盘子擦干，“这倒是件好事。你之前一直在担忧这个。”  
“当然，梦境是意识的延伸，潜意识又不会说谎，任何出现在梦里面的东西都是真情实感的映射，而我恰好一点都不想知道你那些漆黑的小秘密。”  
比起被自己看到，加隆更不想别人也看见那些隐藏的心意，但他说不出口，只能抱怨些别的。  
“你倒是好像一点都不在乎这个，现在不怕被别人发现你没那么完美无缺了么？”  
“我从没有尽善尽美过。”  
“胡说。”  
撒加停下擦拭，扭过头看加隆，“你不觉得你自己很矛盾吗？”  
“矛盾的明明是你，明明一点都不想给别人看自己的内心世界，却还这么做，真糟糕。”  
加隆头也不抬的在溢满了泡沫的热水里洗洗刷刷。  
“这是我唯一能做的。”  
撒加把干净的盘子叠起来，放回橱柜。  
加隆拧开水喉，把盘子上的泡沫冲干净，嘟哝着，“才不是。”  
撒加没有再回答他。  
清洗碗碟没有花费太久功夫，他们很快就全部完成。  
加隆用湿淋淋的手抓住撒加手腕，阻止他率先一步走出厨房。“不过……我好像还记得一些，那些梦里面的事。”他舔着唇说，心跳的厉害。  
“是的？”撒加不明所以的看着他。  
“我不是说谜底的那一部分，是更前面一些的。”加隆反问他，“你还记得梦里面发生过什么吗？”  
沉默了一会儿，“不记得了。”撒加说。  
加隆不由自主的靠近对方，把他的手腕抓的更紧，以便更好更仔细的观察撒加的表情。  
“在最后一场梦里面，在监狱里面，在你的办公室……我们做爱了。”加隆梦呓一样的叙述着，“就在一张桌子上面。现在想起来，那张桌子看起来有点眼熟啊，就像是你书房里的那一张。”  
“你肖想这样的情景很久了吧？”撒加语气怀疑，但加隆注意到他神色里不易察觉的慌张。  
“当然了，这还不是重点，重点是明明办公室的隔壁就是休息的地方，有一张挺大的床，你却没拉着我去那边做。”加隆暧昧的说，“作为梦境细节的构造者，你那时候到底在想什么？在办公室里做爱是不是挺刺激的？外面的守卫随时都可能听见声音进来，啊，当然了，我知道你不会让他们真的进来。不知道如果我们在书房里这么做了的话，会不会被路过的侍从不小心听见？”  
“……这种事是绝无可能的，加隆，死了这条心。”  
“那就说点别的。比如说之后你躺在床上时那么主动热情的拥抱我，为什么又要半路把我拷在床柱上自己跑掉？你知道这对我来说多残忍么，你都不在乎我是什么感受！”  
加隆装作痛心疾首的样子指责对方，“就算是作为419对象，你这样也太过分了撒加！更何况我们明明不是！”  
撒加小声辩解，“我不记得了。”  
“是不记得发生过这事？还是不记得我们曾经一起上过床？你总得说的具体一点吧，只是‘不记得了’简直太没有诚意了。”  
“……”  
“承认吧，你明明都记着呢。”加隆强调说，“特别是做到一半丢下我逃跑这个。”  
撒加转过头，不让加隆看到他此刻的表情，但烫红的耳尖却从发丝里漏了出来，把困窘的情绪暴露的一干二净。  
加隆坏心的一口咬上去，含糊着说，“你得赔偿我。”  
“我们能不在这里讨论这个吗？”撒加试图挣脱加隆的手，但加隆却抓得他更紧，他顿时感觉耳尖被咬的很痛。  
“不行，你总扭头不认账。”  
面对死缠烂打的加隆，撒加叹了口气，眼神闪烁。不知道究竟是出于梦境里做了很过分的事的内疚，还是不想在一个半公开的地方讨论床事，他犹豫着答应了加隆的条件。  
“那你想做什么？”  
“今天晚上全部听我的。”  
加隆志得意满的说。


	11. Chapter 11

浴池里的热水舒服到让人舍不得离去，尤其是一想到自己究竟答应过什么丧权辱国的条约，撒加就更不想从水池里离开。  
而这一切的始作俑者，加隆前不久就兴高采烈的跑出浴室去做准备，他只告诉撒加说是个惊喜。  
惊吓还差不多。  
“你还没泡够吗？”  
加隆的声音带着揶揄和闷笑从外面传来。撒加只得爬出热水的怀抱，擦干身体，最后用浴巾随便的裹了一下就回到卧室。出人意料的，卧室里居然没什么翻天覆地的变化。  
肯定藏在哪里了吧？撒加谨慎又小心的暗中观察了一番，却只发现加隆斜躺在床上玩手机。  
见撒加进来，加隆立即把手机反扣在床头柜上，精神抖擞的坐起来，还顺道从枕头底下抽出了一条黑色丝绒质感的长巾。  
那条长巾柔顺的像条猫尾巴一样从加隆的手指间滑过，在撒加心上带起极度不祥的预感。  
上了床，撒加正面面对着加隆，加隆招呼他靠的更近一点。  
“你想做什么？”  
“再近一点。”加隆不怀好意的一笑，“放心，我有分寸的。”说着，他把那布条蒙在了撒加的眼睛上。  
黑色丝绒长巾触感柔滑，仿佛美人细腻的指尖温柔的从脸上抚过。即使当它从脑后系紧，也没有给脸部带来太大的压迫感。唯一的缺点可能是遮光性太好，布条又太宽，即使用力的眨眼，撒加也只能看到一片漆黑。  
失去视觉并非是什么大不了的事，撒加没找到这样做的意义，也因此心弦紧绷了一些。  
“接下来把手伸出来。两只都要。递给我。”  
加隆一边命令着，一边又生怕他后悔一样主动伸手去捉。当撒加的两只手腕贴在一起时，又一条触感极佳的丝绒布带缠在了自己的手腕上，用力束紧。  
等加隆松开手，撒加不由自主的把手举到了自己的眼前，尽管他看不见，可还是疑惑的盯着自己被束缚的手腕。  
“这是你把我拷在床柱上的惩罚。”  
加隆的声音听起来一本正经，但此刻的表情却恶劣至极，完全仗着另一个人此刻什么都瞧不见就肆无忌惮的打量对方。加隆摸了摸下巴思索了三秒钟，然后伸手抽走半挂在撒加身上的浴巾，远远的丢开。  
这样就完美了。他点头心想到。  
黑色丝绒蒙蔽了双眼，制造出无辜又茫然的错觉。被束缚的双手交叠胸前，仿佛献祭。赤裸白皙的身体和黑色绒布形成鲜明而强烈的对比，情欲从旖旎的气氛中凭空而生。这还什么都没做，空气就已经开始升温。  
“可是……”撒加试着挣扎了一下，这种东西就算捆的再紧，要想挣脱也很容易，更何况加隆没系的太紧。  
“我可不想明天在这里留下什么不必要的痕迹。你也不想吧？”  
加隆的手指插进丝绒里，暧昧的勾了勾撒加的手腕内侧。与此同时，他滚烫的身体也依靠了过来，下巴搭在撒加的肩膀，对着他的耳朵吹气。  
“你要是不喜欢，随时都可以松开，我没有意见。”  
加隆知道越是这样说，越是能让对方不敢乱动。只有此时，他才会感谢长久以来礼仪道德的训练对撒加形成的重重约束。  
果不其然，撒加的神色起了微小的变化。他看起来有点疑惑，也有点不甘愿，但最后抿紧的唇线归于默许。  
加隆知道自己得逞了，他便得寸进尺的凑上去，从发红的耳尖开始细细的吻起来，顺着耳廓的边缘舔吻而下，最后把柔软的耳垂含在舌尖挑逗，听着另一个人的心跳一点一点混乱加速。  
加隆浑浊粗重的呼吸声，唇舌吮吸发出的水声因为极近的距离而变得震耳欲聋，撒加想扭过头躲开，但完全甩不掉黏在自己身上的家伙。不知何时，加隆已经从依靠的姿态变成了压迫，一条胳膊强势的缠在撒加腰上，另一只手则在他的身上到处煽风点火。加隆终于忍不住完全把体重压了过去，把撒加推到在床上。  
身体微微陷入了柔软的床铺，黑暗之中，撒加感觉到自己仿佛落入了一片温柔的海洋，有种令人安心的着落感。加隆把他束起的双手推到头顶，终于放过了被蹂躏的发烫的耳垂，转而找到他的唇瓣。两人的唇舌亲密的缠绵起来。加隆的吻并没有在这里停留太久，很快就往下。脖颈，锁骨，胸膛，乳尖，小腹，一直到腿根。  
灼热的呼吸几乎能烫伤大腿内侧柔软的肌肤。  
一只手熟练的切入撒加的双腿之间，他沉默着配合收起一条腿，打开自己。黑暗之中撒加有着轻微的眩晕感，因为失去了视觉，其他的知觉便越发敏锐起来，拼了命一样的搜寻着另一个人的动向。可这有什么用呢？加隆离的那么近，几乎紧挨着自己，反而就什么都预测不到了。不知道下一秒他的目光落在哪里，不知道吻会落在哪里，不知道手指会触摸到哪里，所有感官开始错乱起来，他在黑色丝绒下眨着眼，因为太多的未知而惶惑起来。  
仿佛是接收到了紧张的讯号，潜藏在皮肤下的每一只神经末梢，都在警戒备战，任何一丝风吹草动都带来无与伦比的刺激。每一次对方指尖在肌肤上划下痕迹，都仿佛有无形的花火被点燃，在漆黑的视界里发出明亮的光。  
“你很喜欢这样吧，这么有感觉。”  
一边说着，加隆用粗糙的手掌牢牢包裹住他完全勃起的分身。撒加不由自主的哆嗦了一下，快感如闪电一样在脊骨里突然闪烁，紧跟着，另一人娴熟又不紧不慢的套弄把这种急速的快乐拉得绵长。欢愉如月下的潮水一样在慢慢上涨。  
与此同时，湿润冰凉的感觉又突然从下方传来，大股粘稠的液体滴落在私密地带，顺从重力如蛇一样往下互动，在柔软敏感的肌肤上留下绵延的湿冷痕迹。撒加忍不住想合拢腿，但被加隆以手肘按住了，毫不留情的把弱点暴露开来。  
也没有让他等待太久，加隆的指尖很快就将那些液体在入口处涂抹均匀，然后试探着进入了撒加的身体。沾满了润滑剂的手指冰凉滑腻，与体内烫热的温度格格不入，身体排斥一样的自发自动的夹紧对方，然后又被缠绵温柔的按摩给抚慰了下去，最后变成恋恋不舍一样的吮吸纠缠。  
手指从一根变成两根，有时还会再多一根。它们在身体里灵活又狡猾的活动着，总是与最舒服的地方擦边而过。如果一开始这么做还能说是温和的体贴，那么后来就变成了残忍的温情，配合身前总是不温不火的揉摸套弄，原本应该激烈紧张的欲火变得温顺磨人，像要用小火慢慢的把他的理智煮沸。  
“可以了。进来吧。”  
撒加弓起腿，难耐的用膝盖磨蹭另一人的腰，比起做这样的暗示，他更想伸出手抱住加隆，在他的耳边说这句话。  
“真的吗？”加隆却狡猾的反问着。如果不是能感觉到有发烫的硬物一直抵着自己的大腿，撒加还真以为这家伙突然变得冷淡了。  
抿紧了唇，即使被情火烧到糊涂，撒加也意识到情况有点不妙。  
“我觉得还差一点。”被情欲浸泡到沙哑的声音从上方传来，仿佛准备诱骗无知者吃下苹果的蛇一样带着丝丝的尾音。  
撒加保持沉默，很快恶魔就露出了把戏。一个冰凉的光滑的圆头物体贴在了他大腿上。他听见基隆闷笑了一声，不自然的想躲开那玩意。  
是什么……他极力思考着，同时用满是责备的口吻叫加隆的名字，以示警告。  
“你答应过什么都听我的。”加隆故作委屈的说，“现在又反悔的那么快。”  
“我可没答应过这个……加隆！”那个东西突然紧贴着皮肤震动起来，撒加吓了一跳，身体像被钓上岸的鱼一样用力的弹跳了一下。  
“什么东西？”  
“跳蛋啊。”加隆凉凉的说，用手掌包裹住跳蛋按在撒加的腿上，让他完整的感受到只有一英寸长的小东西充满活力的震动。  
“不行。”  
撒加感受到对方以手掌推着那个东西往要害越来越靠近，连机械运转的嗡嗡声都似乎变得越来越大。  
“就试一下。认真的，你总不能让我拿两千年前的情趣玩具来调情吧？”加隆哄劝说，“这都是很正常的。”  
“那也不行。”撒加完全没想过会用上情趣用品这一天，润滑剂除外。  
“就试一试，试一试。”  
“你这是在撒娇吗？”撒加偏过头，手指揪出了床单。  
加隆陷入了沉默，显然在努力衡量是面子重要还是玩具重要。一想到会在他脸上出现这种被逼进墙角里的表情，撒加就觉得有点想笑。  
加隆开始用手掌裹着震动不休的小道具在他大腿上来回抚摸着，带着一种纠结的急躁。  
“你说过要听我的。”小声嘀咕。  
“好、好吧。”这种时候也只能这么答应了吧？“仅此一回。”撒加又立即补充道。  
加隆没回话，猜都猜得到他肯定不止盘算着这一回，所以他现在就不说什么，与此同时手上的动作就十分迅速，精神抖擞的操控起玩具靠近要害之地。  
低频的震荡逐步朝着微妙的地方袭来。撒加咬住了唇。这感觉不能完全说是不舒服，越发紧绷鼓胀的分身可无法说谎，但也不是舒服，就是很奇怪……他忽然注意到自己开始哼出小小的鼻音。  
“没什么可紧张的。”加隆趁热打铁的说，他又凑过来吻在撒加的小腹上。湿热的舌尖顺着肌肉的纹路向下滑动着，也越发逼近要害。  
刚才一直被压制着的欲火突然猛烈的燃烧起来。黑暗之中湿热的亲吻和不休不止的震动让肌肤变得敏锐的同时也变得麻木。只有一波又一波的海浪一般的快感顺着脊骨传上来。身体不由自主的绷紧弓起来，在床铺上小幅度扭动，像躺在岸上垂死挣扎的鱼。  
“现在开始有没有更喜欢一点这个？”  
带着好奇和笑意的声音传过来。撒加没有回答，他得努力咬住嘴唇才能让呻吟不那么快全跑掉，但是该死的，那些能加速情欲燃烧的燃料又一次全跑掉了。  
在短暂的几秒紧绷后，伴着剧烈的喘息身体又一度全部松懈下来，四肢躯体沉入柔软的床铺之中，撒加有点自暴自弃的放松自己。  
“加隆……”他发觉自己嗓音哑的不像话。  
加隆倒是很愉快的哼了一声，他操纵着折磨人的小玩具往下走。一大堆冰凉的粘稠润滑剂突然在他私密地带着落，冰的撒加忍不住打了个寒颤。紧接着，嗡嗡叫着的圆头跳蛋被抵在了紧张收缩的入口处。没花太大力气，加隆就把它顶了进去。  
这下子磨人的震动是从身体内部里传出来了。他头脑空白了片刻，不知道该怎么处理这样的认知。努力工作的小玩具也没留给他太多闲余思考。单调却永无止息的震动孜孜不倦的按摩着柔软的内壁，内壁却紧张的自发自动的咬紧了这个外来者，歪打正着的让它把自己服侍的更好。  
欢愉的情潮转了个弯就和震动的频率链接上了，被震到发麻的内壁变得更柔软缠人，加隆手指探进去的时候感受到那种温柔的缠绵劲儿，他很满意，然后越发的拨弄起跳蛋来，让更多的地方能接触到它。  
越是往里面去，便越接近快感的起源。这一点不只是加隆知道，撒加也能感觉得到。被外物入侵的羞耻感开始变得微不足道，只有快乐被留下来，逐渐加强，越来越猛烈。白色的欢愉如同流水一样被压榨出来。当小东西终于碰到正确的地方时，撒加狠狠打了个冷颤，腿也不由自主的夹紧了加隆的腰。跳蛋从敏感点上滑过去，就像这只是一个意外。身体很快就自然松懈下来。  
突然，一直随意拨弄着的手指转而精准的捕捉到跳蛋，死死的按在了敏感点上。  
他毫无意义的叫了出来，声音到一半戛然而止。震动的频率骤然增强了，猛然翻倍增长的快感如闪电一样落在他的神经上，身体比意识先行一步体验到了这种超凡的愉悦，等过一会儿后，撒加意识到漆黑的视界里白光闪耀，才紧紧地闭上了眼。  
被束缚住的两手不断的扭动着，试图抓住什么，最后却只能紧紧的握住彼此。恍惚之间，有沉甸甸的身体压上来，那枚还在后穴里作乱的跳蛋被一口气抽出去。身体感知空白了一秒钟，虽然巨大的空虚感倒卷回来，把他淹没。  
但马上，加隆就填了进来。  
人类滚烫的硬物带来了冰冷坚硬的玩具所不能比拟的安心感。刚刚被折磨的有点不知所措的后穴立即温顺的包裹住了它，讨好一样的收缩吞吐着，给彼此双方都带来无比的满足感。  
还未完全散去的海潮立即又被猛烈的抽插完全唤醒，一波又一波的冲刷着身体和意识。他抬起手，摸索着另一人的脸。加隆毫不犹豫的扯到了禁锢自由的长带，拉住他的手让他拥抱自己。  
他们亲吻起来，让身体燃烧的欲火和让灵魂不得安宁的爱意将自己团团包围，直至全军覆没。


	12. Chapter 12

眼罩直到最后做完才被摘下来。  
加隆没等撒加睁开眼，就凑上去吻对方的眼睛。刚才高潮的时候这家伙一定又哭了，眼角红红的，还带着一点没被丝绒长巾吸收干净的细微的潮湿。  
撒加眨了眨眼，推了推加隆后才使他恋恋不舍的放开自己。不知何时，卧室的灯全部被熄灭，唯一的光源来自尚未完全拉起的窗帘外的明亮月光。室内的一切家具摆设都沉浮在昏暗当中，只留下模糊的轮廓。  
“怎么样？这样就不会晃到眼睛了吧？”加隆声音里透出点得意，“要不然就你那样蹭来蹭去的，我绑的再仔细，也要漏进去光。”  
这倒是真的，最后眼罩是松垮垮的挂在头上而已。  
又温存了一会儿，再交换了一个吻后，两人去浴室清理身体。  
热水将情欲过后的疲倦完全浸泡出来，撒加靠在滑溜溜的池壁上，盯着氤氲着白气的水面出神。也不知道最后自己泡了多久，他突然回过神来，发现加隆早就无声无息的出去了。  
时间大概也很晚了，撒加没再多泡，就起身去取毛巾来擦干身体。  
这时候加隆倒忽然冒出了头。  
“弄完了？要我帮忙吹头发吗？”  
“我自己弄就好。”  
“好哦，那我在卧室等你。”  
整理头发对他们来说倒不是件很难的事，几分钟长发就完全烘干，用手指拢一拢就柔顺的散在背后。撒加注视着镜子里又恢复往常模样的自己……不，倒也没那么快就完全恢复原样，胸口小腹上星星点点的淡红吻痕和略显红润的脸色都把还没能完全撤离的情欲出卖的一干二净。  
他有点无措的挪开了眼神，把用完的毛巾放入了脏衣篓里，撒加就出去了。  
于是，他便没有注意到身后的镜子里，他的影子并没有随之消失。  
反而突然的笑了笑，带着一点邪恶的味道。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 蝉宝宝逃出生天XD  
> 小黑：搞事的笑容.JPG


	13. 番外一 章节9.5

十几日前，外出任务归来的艾俄洛斯和艾欧里亚带回了一只散发着不祥气息的陶罐。他们先把罐子拿到了祭祀那边去鉴别来源，得知这个陶罐年代悠久之外别无所获后，就又把它拎到了教皇厅，希望能得到些别的线索。  
“有灵血残余的痕迹。”谨慎观察后，史昂摇了摇头，“具体属于哪个神明我不得而知，但即使只剩下了一点淡淡的痕迹，依然可以从中感受到古老和混沌的力量，恐怕……”他联想到陶罐发觉的地点，心里有了不妙的预感。这一点也显现在他的面容上。  
艾俄洛斯点了点头，“是敌人吧。”他皱起了眉，“不知为何，总有种熟悉的感觉，曾经在哪里见过……对不对？”他看向站在身侧的弟弟。  
艾欧里亚点点头，“对。是这样。”一副绞尽脑汁冥思苦想的模样，可偏偏那一丝灵感却总是从他的指尖溜走。  
因为得到了传讯，刚刚进入大厅的撒加无声无息的出现在了众人的身旁。没有等任何人把情况介绍给他，他的目光就立即紧锁在陶罐上，眉头紧皱。当其他人看向他时，发现那不是沉思或者回忆的表情，而是一种确切明了的神色。  
“提坦。”古老的名字从他的舌尖溜走。他说话的声音极轻，像是梦呓。  
艾欧里亚发出一声强烈的赞同。他恍然大悟，立即回忆起数年前在圣域爆发的残酷的战争。  
“就是这个！”他说，但本能叫他停顿下来，过了会儿他又迟疑的说，“可是……好像还是哪里不太对。”  
“这灵血的来源要比提坦更加古老尊贵。”撒加补充道。  
“所以说，你知道些什么？”艾俄洛斯看他。  
“我不知道。”撒加盯着他说，“不过有一点倒是很确定，那就是如果连你都曾经在何处见过这种东西的话，那么，提坦当年进攻圣域就绝不是一种偶然。”  
而后，所有曾经参与过击退提坦的人都被召集到了教皇厅，而这几乎囊括了所有的黄金圣斗士，一小部分白银圣斗士和极少的青铜圣斗士。加隆虽然与这件事并不相干，但鉴于他过往在海界的经历，有可能能认得出灵血的来源，就一并被叫过来了。事实证明，加隆对此一无所知。  
集会解散后，加隆和撒加并排站在教皇厅通往侧殿的外部走廊上休息。这时天色渐晚，夕阳从天空的一角缓慢却坚定的爬过来，让红色逐步侵蚀了天空，在凛冽寒冷的山风中塑造出一种残酷的美。  
“当你说不知道的时候，你是真的不知道，还是不知道自己知不知道？”加隆问道。  
撒加沉默，神色越发指向后者。  
加隆转过身靠在栏杆上，往后仰了点头，以便观察兄长的神情。  
“如果说在那之前，”加隆含糊的带过某些不愉快的话题，“连艾俄洛斯都曾经间接接触过那个东西，和那个神祗的遗迹打过交道的话，再联想到提坦的突然复活，这一位十有八九掺和在里面，而许多年后，他又跑了出来……这的确不是一种偶然，这是必然，是某个巨大阴谋中的一环。而这个阴谋的面纱还远远没有完全揭开。”  
“提坦只是他的消耗品。”撒加说。  
“他？”加隆诧异的看了他一眼，“为什么是‘他’？一位男性神祗？”  
撒加又皱起眉，沉思着。  
“好吧，这样至少缩小了一半的范围。”加隆轻松的说，“比提坦要古老，而且还是男性。”  
“这样做毫无意义。”  
“我知道。”加隆回答，“可有什么好办法？我们知道的太少了，那些人，就算当年狠狠地和提坦打过一架，把他们全部送回了冥界，也什么都不明白啊。除非，还有什么落网之鱼我们没有查到。”  
撒加注意到加隆正紧盯着自己。这探寻的目光很熟悉，之前在集会里就有几个人如此意味深长的注视着自己，沉默不语之时，又巧妙的泄露了探寻的意图。  
并非所有参与过提坦之战的人都出现在了大厅里。还有一个人。还有一个绝对知道更多信息的人没有现身。  
不，应该说“他”出现了，却保持沉默。  
撒加攥紧了石质的栏杆，目光投向远方。加隆一根一根的把他手指掰开来，却什么都不说。  
果然不开心的东西是怎么都绕不过去的，加隆心不在焉的想着，命运简直混蛋，就和那个黑色的家伙一样。  
“我和他的记忆并不是完全重叠的。”撒加反握住加隆的手，转过身来面对他，“当年他与克洛诺斯、甚至是别的什么神，做过什么交易，我都一概不知。”  
“听上去很糟。”  
“而且，我怀疑……”撒加停在了这里。  
加隆等了会儿后，试探着问，“他就从没和你提起过什么？”  
“没有。”撒加抿紧了唇，“也或许是我不记得了。”  
作为世界上最强大的战士，他们当然也有着与之相匹配的良好的记忆力。修炼精神力招数更是加强了这一点。如果是日常琐事也就罢了，和神明有关的讯息不是一句“我不记得了”就能解释的清的。  
加隆立即意识到这里面有猫腻，这恐怕也是撒加一直担忧的地方。  
“是那位神……”  
“是神明的禁忌。绝对禁止向外泄露。”撒加说，“作为交易的一部分，这很正常。”  
“那这样就真的要把那个黑色的家伙找出来才能得知真相吗？”  
“相关的记忆也可能只是被埋在了意识的最深层。你知道，他终究是我的一部分。”  
“老实说，我不知道这两个提议哪个更糟糕。”加隆撇了撇嘴，“要想从意识的最深处挖出尘封的记忆？如果这件事你自己就可以做到的话，现在就不需要我们在这里摸索了，显然你自己一个人做不到。这就很糟。而和那个黑色的家伙对话，”他想到了大厅里的人群，烦躁的碾了碾脚跟，“怎么想，也非常糟糕。”  
“并不是两个提议。”撒加安静的反驳他，“只有一个。”  
“哦？”  
“他已经不在了。”他说，“我没办法带回他。”  
这点毫不意外。  
晚上的时候，撒加在教皇厅逗留到很晚，十有八九和其他人商量了怎么把黑色的家伙重新弄出来这件事。等到深更半夜，撒加回来，即使他不说，也没有任何多余的表现，加隆还是从他身上嗅到了疲倦的味道。  
怎么可能啊。加隆想着，哪有那么容易说带回来就带回来。如果那个黑色的家伙能召之即来挥之即去，那么过去的十三年，一场叛乱一场平叛，无数人的血与泪，深切的痛苦，无措的挣扎，以及折损的信念就变成了一场荒谬至极的笑话。  
要付出超越生死的代价才能抹去的存在，不冒着等值的危险是带不回来的。  
加隆不相信那个漆黑的灵魂就如此轻而易举的从这世界上彻底消失了，他顶多和那些记忆一样，一起被尘封在撒加意识的最深处。就如他的兄长所说，那也是他自己的一部分。只不过因为种种因素，撒加的主观意愿，雅典娜的力量，也许还有其他什么原因，那家伙暂时被封印了而已。  
加隆猜想这其中很大一部分功劳都在撒加自己身上。他认定那家伙已经死掉的意愿太强烈了——这也是一种必然——所以即便是他自己也束手无策。一个人所认定的想法，永远不是他自己想改就能轻易改写。这虚假的自我意志，何其可笑。  
隔日，撒加又去了教皇厅，和众人一起对过去的历史任务进行详细排查。在仔细的搜寻下，一条暗淡的线索逐渐浮出，指向了不妙的方向。对灵血源头的追查变得更加严密了，连女神都参与进来，但依然毫无结果。  
又过了几天，加隆被叫了上去，进到只有雅典娜，史昂，和撒加的房间。  
四人的会话进行的平和的诡异。在世界的安危之下，一切私人恩怨都变得渺小而毫无意义。关于那个黑色的人格的讨论也格外的正经和严肃。最后在确定找回对方可能性极低的情况下，史昂建议了由加隆来帮忙潜入到撒加的深层意识找寻过往的记忆。  
这不是什么好差事，但双生子依然领命进入到了冥想专用的密室。  
加隆在宽敞却空旷的房间里踱着步转圈，撒加则镇定的站在中央看着他。  
“我觉得这成功率不大。”加隆抱着手抵触的说，“你我都清楚潜意识、深层意识是怎么回事。构建出‘自我’这个存在的只是最最浅层的意识，也是灵魂这个整体最微不足道的一部分。自我，个性，和思维都不过是一种浅薄的刻痕，随手一抹就可以擦掉。而深层意识，意识或者灵魂的最低层，那不一样。”  
他嘴里品尝到苦涩，“那是即使是神明也无法轻易探查的深渊。”若非如此，在女神的帮助下，他们可能早就拿到了答案。  
“我知道。”撒加心平气和的说，“只是让你试一试。”  
“你说的很轻松。”加隆说，“光是绕过你的记忆就很麻烦了，结果我还要去翻那些连你自己都不记得的东西。”  
“如果这样做更方便的话，记忆你想看就看好了。”  
“怎么变得这么大方？”  
加隆走到撒加身前，他们面对着面，他抬起手抚摸另一人的额头，眉骨，直至指尖触碰到如蝶翼一样轻轻颤抖的眼睫。  
“我已经没有任何秘密需要在你面前保留了。”  
湛蓝的眼瞳里盛满了信任和笑意。  
“这么说太狡猾了啊。”加隆喃喃地说，他的指尖落在了兄长的太阳穴上，光芒在那里亮起。  
试图潜入深层意识的行动，毫无悬念的失败了。加隆事后向撒加形容下潜的感觉。不是像潜入深海，而是堕入了完全未知的黑暗空间，连真空都充满了敌意。在自我保护这方面，潜意识是个天才，每一分每一毫的意识都在毫无保留的努力杀死加隆这个外来者。就算撒加再爱他也没办法改变这个事实。  
但加隆也并非毫无收获，他拿到了一个名字，将其转告了女神和史昂。  
原初的海洋，波图斯。  
比提坦更为古老强大的男性神祗，神话时代尚未完结就已经失去了踪影。线索都严丝合缝的对上了，却令情形显得更加险峻。  
尽管一个名字足以让众人醒悟自己的敌人是谁，但这还不足够。即使是圣域最久远的记载，也对这样古老尊贵的神明知之不详。为了应对未来可能到来的战争，圣域需要更多的情报。  
恰好，不管是距离上，还是时间上，都有这样一个恰到好处的情报源。只不过能否顺利提取到信息就是另一回事了。  
“我们需要知道的更多。”女神忧心忡忡对撒加说，“拜托你了。”  
这种担忧并非毫无道理，战争在逼近，在接二连三传回来的对过去存有疑点的任务的再次侦查的报告中，所有人都能感受得到。  
可即使被女神委以重任，有些事也不是说办到就一定能办得到。至少目前看来，加隆没有从撒加身上找到任何一丝黑色人格再度出现的痕迹。  
当然了，如果黑色的家伙能现在跑出来，哪怕是要先打上一架，也会轻松很多。  
可就是没有。  
众人把目光投向了其他的方向。如果加隆一个人做不到潜入深层意识这件事，那么换个方式呢，换些人呢？  
“……我不认为这是个好主意。”加隆有点烦躁，“他们以为灵魂是什么？一本摊开的书吗？随便翻就可以？”  
撒加一边沏茶一边说，“放松一点，至少你还不是那本书。”  
“这时候你反而有点乐观了，世界末日了？”  
“还不会那么糟。”撒加把茶杯端给加隆。红茶好闻的香气扑面而来。他又问，“要吃甜点吗？”  
加隆谢绝了这个提议。  
“把自己变成一个大型游乐场，我看不出这个哪里好的了。”加隆端着茶杯，盯着里面沉沉浮浮的茶梗，没好气的说，“不知道是哪位天才想出的主意。”  
因为一个人想要直接潜入到另一个人意识的最深处实在太难了，也不知道是谁结合了多少古老的仪式，才提出这样的一个办法：以月亮的魔力和神明的力量将整个意识空间转化为数场庞大复杂的梦，然后让更多的人乔装打扮潜入其中。这样一来被梦境麻木迟钝的潜意识就无法那么容易分辨外来者，而被梦境分层的意识也会变得更加容易入侵。  
“这样做很危险。”加隆只想叹气，“如果在梦里面被发现的话，在那么深的地方，恐怕连逃回来的可能都没有……会被直接吞没同化。”  
“到时会有女神的力量保护潜入者。”撒加喝着茶，“史昂大人也会负责看管整个梦境。如果真到了万不得已的地步，他会负责叫醒我。”  
“说的倒轻松。”加隆说，“我可以不参加吗？”  
“当然不行。”撒加看了看他，“加隆，你会是很重要的一环。”  
“会是第一个就被吃掉的倒霉蛋吧。”加隆耸了耸肩。  
不管加隆如何的不看好这个计划，当合适时间来临时，一切都按照安排的那样进行了。清澈的月光投入到偏殿中，他躺在冰凉的石砖上，心思却不能集中。他想起很多事，过去的事，现在的事，还有一些从没有发生过的事。满心都是胡思乱想。不知何时，他的思维沉重了下来，他自然而然的闭上了眼。  
再睁开眼时，加隆发现自己站在教皇厅，和其他所有人一起。  
他很快就找到了撒加，撒加对他露出一个稍安勿躁的微笑。  
“这就是梦吗？太真实了点吧。”有人在窃窃私语。  
撒加把所有召集到一起，他是梦主，对这个庞大而复杂的梦境有着最直接和深刻的认知。  
“……为了尽可能的减少你们被我的潜意识发现、驱逐的几率，接下来的梦里面，我会把塑造梦境的权利交给你们。正好每人负责一层梦。当你们从这一层梦里面离开时，就会奏效。记住，不要联想和圣域有关的事。我越是了解的东西，就越容易被发现破绽。”  
撒加顿了顿，继续说。  
“而且离开这里以后，‘我’这个概念，就会消失了。潜意识是不存在‘我’的。也就是说，除了在这里之外，以后你们遇见的‘我’，都将是敌人。绝对不要暴露自己的身份，如果被这之后的梦里面的‘我’知道了，也就等于潜意识知道了，而被潜意识发觉外来者身份的结局，就不用我多说了吧。”  
“梦境之间都是彼此相连的，直到你们潜入梦境的最底层，找到答案。至于潜入下一层梦境的线索，就要靠你们自己寻找了，即使是我也不清楚。不过，第一层梦的通道倒是可以直接告诉你们。”  
撒加示意众人他身后通向内殿的通道，“从这里往下走，就会抵达。我能做的只有这些，接下来麻烦你们了。”  
又是一番轻声讨论之后，众人带着好奇和警惕从通道离开，加隆却站在原地不动。  
“还有什么问题吗？”撒加问他。  
加隆轻挑的说，“没什么，只是一想到待会儿要去一个全世界甚至连空气都想杀死我的地方呆着，就感觉毛骨悚然。”  
“……不会那么糟的。”  
“才怪。我上次都亲身体验过了，就有这么糟。”  
撒加无奈的看着他。  
加隆凑近过来，眼睛很亮，“我想，我在想一件事。”  
“什么？”  
“你对自己的梦境，到底有多大的控制力。”  
“这我也不清楚。”  
“那总得讲点原则吧。对，原则。”加隆闪着光的眼睛，表明他正飞快的思考着什么，“我有一个想法。”他忽然说。  
“什么？”撒加又问。  
措不及防的，加隆在他唇上轻啄了一下，笑嘻嘻的说，“这时候说出来就不灵。”  
“……你可不要乱来。”  
“最糟糕还能怎么样？大不了被你的意识吞掉，变成养料或者是其他什么类似的玩意。”  
“我又不是螳螂……”  
加隆拉着撒加跨入通往下一层梦境的通道，通道漫长，似乎永无止境。  
“我在现实的世界等你。”  
说着，加隆的视线猛地黑了下去。  
但黑暗之中依然有声音传来。

“嗯，早点回来。”


	14. 番外二

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 加隆的大型连环车祸现场观赏指南  
> 注意是小黑X加隆

番外二 

人类在享乐这方面总是有别具一格的天才和想象力。  
加隆带着些许惊叹暗自浏览着网页。最后他犯难起来，每一个或精致或新奇的小东西都闪烁着独特的吸引力，让人实在无法不对它们能给自己带来的愉悦想入非非，以至于每一个都想拖入购物车。可这是不行的，要有节制。加隆心想着，最后他决定买一个惊喜盒子，把艰巨的选择交还给专业的工作人员，让他们来做出决定要以什么样的玩具填满这个其貌不扬的纸箱。  
快递送的有点慢，几乎是加隆快把这事忘干净了的时候才到。加隆出圣域办事，返程时把纸箱捎带了回来。回来的时候撒加不在双子宫，加隆就把纸箱拿到卧室里去拆。  
开箱结果令人满意到脸红。加隆随意的翻弄了一下箱子里的东西，立即盘算起什么时候可以把它们都用起来。  
撒加不知何时突然回来了，他的脚步声从外面响起。加隆立即合上纸箱，把箱子塞进了床底下。撒加推门而入，带点疑问的看了看加隆，不过他没多问，只是来叫他一起去吃晚饭。  
晚饭及其之后的甜点时间过得飞快。撒加例行先去泡澡，加隆在外面磨蹭了一会儿，准备好第二天要用到的东西后才进到浴室里去的，这也导致了难得的加隆比撒加停留在浴室里更久一点。  
不过在疲劳得到舒缓之后，加隆就觉得差不多了，他一边拿浴巾裹住下身，一边擦干头发来到撒加的卧室，发现黑发的兄长背对着自己趴在床铺边，脚边则歪倒着一只熟悉的纸箱。  
等等——黑色的？  
就在加隆呆住的同时，亚历士干脆利落的站起来转过身，冲着加隆就是劈头盖脸的一句。  
“这都些什么玩意！”  
加隆勉强挪开眼神一扫，痛苦的发现是自己买的惊喜盒子被翻了出来，倒了一床。其中不乏过于逼真及风格粗犷的东西，就算再不知情识趣的家伙也保准能一眼就认出它们是做什么用的。  
“这、这个……”加隆拼命转起脑筋来，却委实找不到任何借口。亚历士又不是笨蛋，想也知道这些东西究竟要做什么用的。  
不，不对。应该说第一个万万没想到的人是撒加。只不过他看到这些东西的第一反应很直接，直接到当机立断把另一个人格踹出来面对糟心的现实。  
“滚过来！”  
亚历士又愤怒的命令道。微微扬起的下巴，和紧绷起来的面部线条都让他看起来充满了残酷的压迫感。被那双锐利的红眼睛盯着的感觉十分不妙，就好像加隆只要敢往后面小小的退一步，今天晚上就可以横着走出这个房间。  
做好委曲求全的思想准备后，加隆慢吞吞的挪到了床边，看了亚历士一眼。“你怎么突然能冒出来了？你知道我们之前找你找得多辛苦吗？”加隆试图转移话题。  
亚历士根本不理他，拿目光斜睨着床上糟心的东西，冷笑着问，“你买着这些做什么？”  
加隆还来不及说话，就听亚历士继续说道，“是要用的对吧？那么，”那双红眼睛睁大了一点，看上去似乎冷静下来了一点，亚历士用充满恶意的好奇的语气问，“是给谁用的？”  
“这个……”  
“我吗？”红眼恶魔笑得很无辜。  
“不是！”加隆激灵一下矢口否认。  
“那就是你自己咯？”  
虽然是反问，但亚历士的语气却充满了绝对不容反抗的霸道。  
显而易见，如果加隆能失心疯到说出买这些东西送人，他就真的可能没办法活着见到第二天冉冉升起的太阳。形势比人强，加隆只能憋屈的认了，“是……是我，是我，行了吧？”他忍不住大声说，“你到底想做什么？”  
“成全你啊。”  
加隆难以置信的瞪着他。  
亚历士看似不气了，他完全平静了下来，用戏谑的眼神上下打量着加隆，一只手叉在腰上，“等什么？准备让我亲自动手吗？”  
“你要干什么？”  
“这么多东西买了不用多浪费，我准备立即让你用一下。”  
“我错了好不好？”  
“不好。快点。”  
“你是魔鬼吗？”  
“我说了快点。要不我亲自动手也无所谓。”  
亚历士开始失去耐性，语气再度变得高高在上和恶劣起来，暴君一样的呵斥。  
“趴那！跪好！别让我说第二遍！”  
加隆在对方强硬的作风下瑟缩了一下，他企图逃跑，但在与红眼恶魔只有一臂之遥的距离下显然是逃不掉的。再说，就算跑了又能怎么样？性格更加内敛的蓝色的那个，说不定比黑色的更加难讨好。他过去那么多年的经验足够证实这一点了。一想到这，加隆抱着破釜沉舟一样的心情乖乖爬上了床。现在他身侧就是今日早些时候还让他满是惊叹的琳琅满目的玩具，此刻再看一看就马上要变成心酸的回忆了。加隆自暴自弃的塞了一只枕头在自己的肚子下面，死鱼一样的躺平了，生无可恋的看亚历士在一堆东西里挑挑拣拣。  
对形状狰狞、细节格外生动的假阴茎，亚历士的脸上闪过明显的厌恶，然后他自动忽略了形状更加千奇百怪的东西——这让加隆松了一口气——最后亚历士拿起一根细长的按摩棒。  
看着对方握刀一样的握着按摩棒，加隆就感觉到一阵牙疼。不过，屠夫可不在意砧板上的鱼肉怎么想，用飞快的速度就做好了事前准备，看来在发现了这堆要命的玩具后到加隆出场之间，亚历士已经琢磨好怎么料理始作俑者了。果然是恶魔。  
恶魔握着按摩棒就准备直奔主题，他挪到了加隆身后，加隆不再能看见他的脸，只好气闷的把脸埋在了柔软的床铺上。他感觉到对方沾了润滑剂的手在后腰和臀上徘徊抚摸，偶尔还故意捏捏自己皮肉，最后才慢慢地试探着的让指尖挤进紧张收缩的入口。  
尽管在这方面，总是加隆主动的时候多一些，但他和撒加之间也并不是完全没有交换过体位的时候。亚历士的动作明显生疏过头了，透出新奇的充满不确定感的意味。不过只是因此就能认定此人会变得小心谨慎也太过了，见滑溜溜的手指在加隆的配合下能顺畅的进出后，黑色家伙的动作就孟浪起来。  
坚硬的指甲的边缘刮过内壁的感觉非常奇妙，亚历士还没找到重点部位，手指进入带来的快感并不强烈，只是很奇怪，让人忍不住把心思全集中在那里。加隆把胳膊垫在下颌下，暗自扭头过去看他。  
亚历士很敏感的看了回去，抿着唇不说话。  
加隆又假装什么都不知道的把脑袋转过来，茫然的瞪着对面的墙壁。  
随着一小声听不清楚的嘟囔，手指从身体里撤了出来，换上坚硬冰冷的按摩棒，直直的捅了进来。加隆下意识弓起了身体，骂了一句。但这一句效果不大，亚历士的动作就算变轻一点也很莽撞，这家伙就像天生的不知道什么叫做轻拿轻放。加隆又把脸埋进了臂弯里，轻微的痛感让感官更加鲜活起来，更要命的是，亚历士拧动了开关，按摩棒嗡嗡嗡的运作起来，以最大的频率。  
显而易见，后面突然的停顿代表着亚历士也被吓了一跳，但细长的震动不休的玩具则还深深的陷在加隆身体里。震动可不是像刚刚那样毫无头脑的乱插，后穴自发的紧紧包裹住了按摩棒，也让按摩棒老老实实的把所有紧贴上来的肠肉狠狠的疼爱了一番，连藏在下面的敏感点都不放过。  
大量湿热的快感从身后源源不断的传导上来。加隆的呼吸顿时混乱，他忍耐的弓起身体，半勃的分身抵在柔软的枕头上完全硬了起来。加隆被亚历士抓住了腰，只能小幅度的在光滑的枕面上蹭一蹭。亚历士这时候开始拖着震动不休的按摩棒在后面抽插起来。加隆额头抵在自己的手腕上，另一只手向下摸索着握住了自己的分手，套弄起来。  
亚历士没制止他这一点。加隆感觉他在自己身后挪动着，换着姿势，但手上不停的用玩具折腾着他。高频振动的威力太强大了，就如同海啸一样的摧枯拉朽的推倒加隆的防线，他抚慰自己的动作控制不住的加速起来，头脑混乱，很快就要攀上第一个高峰。  
但就这时，亚历士把按摩棒一口气全抽了出去，丢在了一边，自己狠狠地顶了进来。这个尺寸可比还不足两指粗的按摩棒大上不少，不过被振动强制松软了的后穴还是毫无障碍的吃了下去。硬物碾过肠肉带起着了火一样的快感。  
虽然可能记忆里并不存在这样的经验，但身体却完好无损的将其保存着，亚历士很快就掌握了让对方快乐的诀窍，并且肆无忌惮的发挥出来。尽管这个晚上开始的不怎么用，但至少结束的时候还是挺愉快的。  
不过，当亚历士从后面抱着自己黏黏糊糊的时候，加隆忍不住问，“做一次就够了？”  
“我时间要到了……”亚历士的声音有点含糊，“你要是不介意中间换人的话我倒是无所谓。”  
加隆想了想那个场景，不由自主打了个寒颤，并试图甩脱把自己当抱枕的家伙。  
“算了吧，太惊悚了。”  
亚历士坐了起来，打了个哈欠，“去洗澡吧。”  
“你还没说你到底怎么回事呢？”加隆跟着坐起来，“你不是被锁在意识的最深处了吗？”  
“你们这群人跑去打开潘多拉之盒的时候就没想过会把灾难也一起放出来吗？”  
加隆回过味来，“当时我能拿到那个名字，也有你的功劳对吧？”  
“我可不想一辈子都被关在那里。太无聊了。”亚历士兴致缺缺的说，“不过你也不用那么担心，如果不是这次刺激太强，我也没这么快就能出来。还有一部分封印没解决……真是的。”他突然恶狠狠地说，“你硬不起来吗？居然买这种东西！混账！”  
“喂！过分了啊！”加隆不满的抗议。  
可惜亚历士没理他，自顾自就朝浴室走去了。

“……虽然那些梦境是发生在潜意识里的，但还是被你的主观意识察觉到了这个事实，那就是黑色的家伙并没有死亡，他只是被困在那动弹不得……所以你对他死亡的观点就自然而然的推翻了，而他也就因此‘复活’过来……大概就是这个意思吧。怎么样？”  
加隆趴在湿漉漉的浴池边上，歪着头对身旁的撒加说。  
撒加保持沉默，并且面色上并无变化，看不出他是怎么想的。  
加隆悄悄贴近了他一些，两个人的肩膀碰在一起。  
“不过我可是被你害苦了，那个家伙出来的时候吓了我一跳。”加隆半真半假的抱怨着，同时暗中观察另一个人的神色。  
撒加这时才像突然回过神一样的开口说，“那些东西……”他眉头皱的很紧，声音却很轻，“还在床上？”  
“怎么？”加隆跃跃欲试的试探着说，“你要不要体验一下？”  
难以想象，即使是能被称为天使一样的微笑，却让人如此的毛骨悚然。  
“加隆，我看你是教训还没学够——”  
“不，等等，我错了，我马上就去收拾——”


	15. 番外三

前略（战争结束）。  
为了驱散污染，女神用神力将已经和灵血纠缠在一起的漆黑灵魂从撒加身体里暂时提取了出来。  
“等到海洋神的力量消散干净之后，一切自然会恢复原状。”  
女神是这么说的，她还说这个过程可能会持续几个月，让双子座的两位不要担心。  
加隆倒是无所谓，与其说放心，倒不如是乐见其成，至少有好几个月的时间不用担心自己玩过了头而导致另一个人突然翻脸，这是个好事。而且，他看了看撒加手里面，裹着手绢的身高超不过二十厘米的小家伙，窃笑着想这倒是利于管理了。  
希望永远都这样。  
灵血为虚无的灵魂受了肉，虽然勉强只有二十厘米高，但亚历士不管是看上去，还是摸上去都十分真实，像童话中小人国的居民。他的外表处于十五六岁的少年期，脸颊还带点圆润，手脚纤长，八成符合女神对可爱的定义——毕竟捏人这事是她干的。嗓音也比撒加要高一点，长篇大论时叽叽喳喳的像一只麻雀。多亏圣斗士超凡的五感，不然加隆根本听不清楚他在嘀咕些什么。迷你的身材让音量也一同缩水了。  
身高二十厘米的亚历士的身体完全由神力构成，无需饮食，只需定期清洁。对于怎样安置他撒加伤了会儿脑筋。女神自告奋勇的搬来一个娃娃屋，还有成套的精致到可怕的娃娃衣服。其中大多数是裙子，剩下的几件也都男女莫辨。亚历士坚决拒绝了这个提议。最后撒加找了个大盒子，里面铺上纱巾做垫子，再塞给他一把质地柔软的手绢算是勉强解决了问题。  
反正这家伙平常不是在睡觉，就是在半梦半醒准备睡觉的路上，盒盖盖严实，黑天黑地正好能睡得舒服。  
撒加把盒子放在了卧室的床头柜，并以此为不方便探视的借口委婉的拒绝了大批的好奇访客。  
加隆对这些都没意见，如果亚历士被拿去当什么稀有动物展览，他心中反而会有点别扭。  
时间一长，加隆就有点忘了长期居住在撒加卧室里的第二位房客。直到某天晚上他和撒加办事的时候被愤怒的亚历士用星爆砸了头。  
迷你亚历士打出来的迷你星爆的威力也非常迷你，大约等同于一个爆栗，但加隆被砸懵了，不是谁都有机会体验在即将攀上高峰的时刻被人从后背一脚踹下来。  
大约几秒钟后，加隆回过神，撒加正眨着眼看他，十有八九已经从突然而来的停顿中感受到了什么，他眼睛弯了起来。又过了会儿，撒加支起身体伸出手抱住他，把脸埋进了加隆的颈窝。  
从肌肤相贴的地方，加隆感受到了对方身体在轻微的颤抖。这种细微的震颤甚至延伸了把两人链接在一起的地方。加隆下意识反手托住他，茫然的悼念已经粉身碎骨了的旖旎气氛，不知道自己该继续做爱还是怎么。  
床头柜上传来盒盖继续被打开的西索声，加隆转头看去，亚历士探头探脑的冒出来，眼睛在昏黄暧昧的灯光下闪闪发光。  
从床上猛地跳起来，加隆一巴掌把亚历士拍回盒子里，异次元空间大门随即打开，盒子咻的一下被吸了进去，消失不见。  
再转过头，加隆绝望的发现撒加已经无声的笑得瘫在了床上。  
翌日清晨，吃过早饭后撒加去教皇厅处理事务，加隆轮休。  
清理过厨房后，加隆去了他自己的房间。因为平常总和撒加睡在一起，他已经有一段时间没有打理过自己的房间了。加隆推门而入，首先注意到的不是家居摆设上有没有落了尘，而是书桌正中摆着的大盒子。  
亚历士睡觉专用的那个。  
居然没落到大海里去吗？一边遗憾的想着，加隆一边靠近纸盒。盒子里没有半点动静。加隆摸了摸下巴，坏笑着猛然间掀开了盒盖。  
原本漆黑的纸盒瞬间被清晨明媚的阳光填满。睡在柔软纱巾中的小豆丁发出一声恼怒的尖叫，一道闪光冲着加隆的脸面袭来。  
在做好心理准备的情况下，这么微不足道的攻击连接近加隆的可能性都没有。  
亚历士从柔软织物中坐起来，黑着脸扯过一只手绢缠在腰上。  
“你干什么？”  
“你，干什么？”加隆用揶揄的语气重复了亚历士问他的话。  
亚历士咬牙说，“你给我等着喂——”  
伴着亚历士气愤的叫声，加隆捏着手绢的边缘把他从纸盒里拎了出来，丢在桌面上。  
在亚历士还在和缠在身上的手绢搏斗的时候，加隆拉开椅子坐下。在桌下伸长的腿不小心踢到了一个纸箱，发出哗啦一响。加隆心里一惊，随即想了某件恨不得让自己失忆的往事。  
他不怀好意的看向亚历士，正巧，亚历士也怒火冲天的瞪着他。  
加隆手拄着下巴，逗弄猫咪一样的伸出一根手指，试图去摸亚历士的脑袋，却被后者躲开。  
“昨天晚上玩的很开心吧？”  
“是你太吵了。”亚历士呛回去。  
“那你也不应该在那时候搅局。怎么以前不见你说这个？”  
“我怎么知道你们隔三差五就这么搞……”亚历士的声音听起来很痛苦，“这几天好几次了！”  
加隆回忆了一下近些天的频率，不得不承认对方说得对。毕竟紧急代办的事务变少了，加上劫后余生的气氛，能和对方相处的时间又等同增多，两人私会的频率自然会随之上涨。  
加隆对此喜闻乐见，撒加好像也没有多大的意见，唯一难过的就是被迫听墙角的亚历士，纸盒子的隔音效果委实堪忧。  
“你是半人马吗？是兔子吗？是海豚吗？有没有节制了？”亚历士愤怒的吼，“还让不让人睡觉了！”  
“你封闭听觉不就好了吗？”  
“要是只是这样——”  
加隆盯着脸色涨红的亚历士，古怪的沉默在他们之间降临，而后，加隆发出了很长的“哦”的一声。  
“你能感受到，对不对？”  
“……”  
亚历士抱着手坐在手绢上，不说话，目光火一样的灼人，全是羞怒和指责。  
“这是怎么回事？”加隆瞬间被好奇填满，他不由自主的趴在了桌子上，试图和亚历士拉进距离，窃笑着询问，“你们到底算是独立的个体，还是别的什么？感官连接的范围有多大？我这么碰你的话撒加感觉的到吗？”  
亚历士推开加隆伸过来的手指，不耐烦的说，“这种程度当然不会传过去，不是什么都会感觉得到。”  
“也对，那为什么那种事你就能感觉到了？”  
亚历士咬牙切齿起来，“我怎么知道？都怪你，太吵了。”  
“那昨天后半夜你怎么样了？ 会很辛苦吗？”  
亚历士被加隆貌似关切的神情吓了一跳，不由自主的偏过头去，以至于错过了对方眼睛深处闪烁着的罪恶的光芒。  
“还、还好。”亚历士语调弱下来，“离得远了就没那么强烈了。”  
“是这样吗？”加隆一边说，一边在心里迅速的建立起一个关于灵魂和距离之间的联系的复杂等式。  
现在的撒加……大概在教皇厅吧？比起从这里到撒加卧室的距离，双子宫和教皇厅之间就很远很远了。  
若有所思的想着，加隆猫下腰，从桌底下端出一只纸箱子来。这箱子里的东西真是该死的令人怀念。  
“喂，亚历士，我有一个问题。”  
“什么？”  
“每次像昨天晚上的那种时候，你不仅仅只是觉得很吵睡不着觉吧？如果能一直接受到从另一半自我传来的感受，即使再轻微，那也够头疼的……”加隆摸着纸箱的棕褐色的外壳，恶劣的笑着说，“就没想过自我安慰一下？”  
亚历士惊呆，难以置信的看着加隆，又看了看他突然搬出来的纸箱，强烈的危机感席卷了他，他不由自主的站起来，朝着自己睡觉的盒子谨慎缓慢的退过去。  
“你说什么？”  
“不用感到不好意思，你要是真的自慰了，这倒是很能理解的。”  
“滚！”  
一个迷你星爆丢过来，加隆眼睛都没眨，就让它消失在空气中。  
“那就是说做过了？”  
虽然是问句，但加隆说的十足肯定。亚历士脸红到要炸掉了，炸了毛的猫咪一样和加隆对峙着。  
“我就说啊，怎么会突然爆发呢？”加隆一边说，一边打开纸箱，满意的看到自己所需的东西就放在最上面，“一定是忍无可忍了。仅止于这一步没办法满足自己吧？真可怜。”  
“……你想做什么？”亚历士的声音反而冷静了下来——如果抛开不看他试图用手绢武装自己的小动作。  
加隆拿出了一个软塑料瓶子，拧开瓶盖，他又在亚历士徒劳的挣扎中把手绢强行夺走，瓶子对准小豆丁就是用力一挤。  
略微带点乳白色的透明啫喱从上往下喷了亚历士一身。亚历士蹲下来防止更多的啫喱落在身上。  
浓郁的花香味包围着亚历士，他身上顿时变得黏黏糊糊的，连头发上都沾了太多的啫喱。半透明的粘稠液体顺着他的脸颊、发梢，和四肢往下淌，让他看起来像快融化了的奶油冰激凌。  
亚历士擦了擦脸，绝望的发现自己胳膊上也沾满了粘稠液体，根本擦不干净。他焦虑的去找手绢，手绢却被攥在加隆手里。  
加隆放下瓶子的动作带起了微风，沾湿了的身体感觉猛地感觉到一阵凉意，亚历士抱紧自己，安全感在迅速流失。  
“你想做什么？”他的声音变得干涩，啫喱里好像有薄荷成分，身体变得更凉了，每一道神经都突然敏锐起来。  
不祥的预感如同阴影一样笼罩在头顶。过去的某些记忆如同种子一样在脑海里苏醒。  
没等加隆回答，亚历士立即打开异次元的入口想逃进去，但马上他的努力就被加隆一只手镇压。只有这个时候，亚历士才清楚的认识到自己这样子还真没对方一只手掌大。  
体型的巨大差距带来无可抵抗的实力差。  
加隆轻松的把亚历士捏在掌心里，手指一收就牢牢的握住了他的腰。亚历士拼命挣扎起来，腾空的腿蹬来蹬去，却什么都踩不到，脸红红的，脸颊也气的像花栗鼠一样微微鼓起来。  
挣扎之中，亚历士朝左右看去，希望找点东西帮忙，他的目光落到了一边的瓶子的标签上，身体突然僵直了片刻。  
“你也想起来了吧？”加隆注意到了这点，开心的说，“想不到会有今天吧？”  
“那都是你自找的！”亚历士色厉内荏。  
“管他呢。”加隆没否认当初自己玩脱了的事实。  
“你这是报复！”亚历士指着加隆鼻子说。  
加隆痛快的承认，“是又怎样？反正你也跑不掉。”  
“混蛋！”  
“你就当做是我在帮忙好了。如果昨天晚上我就注意到这点，不过也难说，那时候我很忙。但是如果有机会的话，我也会帮你。”加隆忽然说，“我手上好像有点热了。”  
亚历士浑身都是啫喱，滑溜溜的在加隆掌心里挣扎摩擦着。不知道是摩擦生了热，还是啫喱的热感功效在发挥作用，两个人相接触的皮肤都感觉到温度升了起来。  
亚历士早就察觉到了这一点，也不知道是不是变小了的原因，他对外界刺激变得更为敏感。他纠结的看了一眼瓶子，记起当时认真读过的标签——有助兴成分——恨不得能失忆。  
加隆并没有意识到这一点。那些热度对于手掌而言微乎其微。亚历士却觉得浑身都烧了起来，正常人布满纹路的手心对他来说太过粗糙了，每一次的挣扎扭动，那些由凸起和凹陷的皮质形成的纹路都在摩擦着他的肌肤，带来非比寻常的感觉。他不敢停下来，不知道是欲盖弥彰还是别的什么。  
“那我们开始吧。”加隆说，“会让你舒服的。”他重新把亚历士放在抖平的手绢上。失去束缚的亚历士当即翻身想跑，但下一刻就被抓住小腿拖回来。压倒性的体型优势让加隆不费什么力就能控制住他。亚历士每一次的抗拒都比幼猫还要无力。  
加隆的指尖轻轻松松的就抚摸过他的脸颊和脖颈，指甲尖小心翼翼的拨弄了几下亚历士胸口的小点，让他发出了饮泣一样的呻吟。指尖顺着胸骨往下走，戳弄揉按着柔软的小腹，最后落在早就挺起的分身上。  
就算沾足了润滑剂，加隆的手指也显得粗糙过头了，他尽管的动作很细致小心，像摆弄什么精致易碎的宝物一样安慰那里，但即使是再细微的动作，对亚历士来说都像是波涛骇浪一样裹挟着巨大的快感席卷而来。润滑剂自带的催情效用在他身上体现的淋漓尽致，热度烧进了骨子里，每一寸皮肉都麻酥酥的，过量的感官刺激让亚历士眼睛里盈满了水雾，断断续续的呻吟不由自主的脱口而出。没被加隆按住的另一条腿无力的踢蹬着，直到惨遭蹂躏的分身被逼着吐出欢愉的泪水。  
可能是因为此身并非真实的肉体，亚历士射出的体液完全是透明的，和身上粘稠的啫喱混在一起，完全分辨不出来。他大脑空白了一刻之后，甚至还想到了加隆是不是真的能注意到自己已经抵达了高潮，毕竟罪恶的指尖还在挑逗那个地方。  
好在亚历士绷紧身体又松懈下来的样子给了加隆足够的提示，他的指尖没在那里流连太久，就继续往下走，轻而易举的分开对方的腿，抚摸着大腿内侧细腻的肌肤。  
加隆捞起亚历士的腿弯，又把他折了过去。亚历士呜咽了一声，侧躺着弓起身体，他感觉到加隆的指尖又在自己的腰窝和臀部徘徊起来，有时候还顶在自己合拢的腿缝里，似乎再试探什么。  
不可能的……绝对不可能。亚历士庆幸起自己缩小的体型。这么小，手指不可能从后面插进去的。加隆的手指忽然消失了，他喘了口气，慢慢支起身坐起来。耳边传来抽屉被拉动的声音，紧跟着一阵翻找的摩擦声。  
亚历士趁机用手绢把身上的啫喱都擦掉。本来应该只是效果轻微的催情效用落在他身上的时候仿佛就把他扒了皮，所有敏感的神经末梢都暴露在冰冷的空气里，即便是质地最柔软细腻不过的手绢都变得粗糙的难以忍受，擦过身体，尤其是敏感地带的时候，都叫亚历士克制不住的发起抖。但还是要擦干净。全身都热到难受，也许他应该洗个澡。  
随着擦拭，热度又忽然升起来，碰到腿根的地方，亚历士忍不住喘息起来。分身因为情欲又硬挺起来。他模模糊糊的想起来过去几个夜晚里从灵魂深处渗出来的情欲的温度，如同温水一般蔓延全身，唤醒自己每一个还沉浸在睡梦里的感官。  
越来越热，越来越难过。无形透明的火焰在心口正中烧穿了一个洞，透过那里通向虚无。犹如缓慢的窒息，也像是一点一点的沉没。  
亚历士朦胧的视线下意识的投向了加隆，后者刚好找到了要找的东西，正露出得意又开心的笑。不过这笑容在目光与亚历士汇合之后稍微凝固了一些。  
加隆摸了摸亚历士的脸颊，分不出指尖的湿意到底是因为润滑剂还是眼泪，不过擦过对方嘴唇时轻微的痛感肯定是被愤怒的亚历士咬的。  
那点微不足道的反省立即就被丢到九霄云外了。  
加隆取出了一根棉签，让顶头的棉花团吸满润滑剂，然后满意拉开亚历士的阻挡的手臂在对方身前比划着。  
虽然看起来尺寸还是稍微有点超标，但怎么说呢，棉花挤一挤就会变小吧。不会有事的。  
亚历士惊恐又呆滞的看着棉签，大脑里一片空白，然后他就又被按在桌面上了，侧身位，冰冷，湿润又粗糙的棉花棒顶进他两腿之间。  
亚历士疯狂挣扎起来。加隆一手三指按在他腰上，拇指按在他贴着桌面的大腿上，就这么牢牢的控制住亚历士。剩下的那条腿随便对方怎么踢，对棉花棒而言都不痛不痒。  
冰凉的棉签涂过会阴，亚历士打了个冷颤，那个粗大冰凉的玩意还在往后走，故意走的很慢，来来回回的。亚历士收紧唯一能动的那条腿，试图夹住棉花棒，但不管用。棉花棒喷出大量的润滑剂，让他下身变得像浸泡在啫喱的海洋里一样，到处都滑的要命，棉签撩拨的更加自在。  
加隆在上面发出要了命的嘘声。  
亚历士试图蜷缩起来，没用。  
“放松点，放松点。”加隆小声说。  
棉花棒的顶端从后面绕进来，紧贴着臀缝，一点一点入侵到正确的位置，然后带着不容阻挡的力道往里面捅。  
亚历士叫了一声，“加隆！”  
“嗯。”加隆说，“我在。”  
棉花签顶了进去，尽管只是一个尖尖的角，大量的润滑剂没让亚历士受伤，但冰凉液体带来的不适感却重度冲击了亚历士的理智。  
加隆在这时候停了停，然后再继续试探着往里面挤。  
亚历士挣扎的幅度弱了下来，转变成抱着加隆的手指身体紧绷，他心跳的厉害，呼吸急促到极限却仍然觉得喘不过气。没有得到任何安慰的分身涨得厉害，他很想伸手去摸。情欲带来的高烧让他有点发抖。  
加隆按住他的手松了些力道，转而去抚摸亚历士的背脊，一遍又一遍的从上往下揉摸，然后又转而用手指托起亚历士的上身，让他趴在上面，跪在桌面上，变成更好被入侵的姿势。  
棉签顶进去了一半。总是进去一点，又抽出去一点，这么往里面侵犯着。但凡它能触摸到的肠肉都被狠狠的蹂躏，由一缕一缕的棉花纤维扭成的棉签头粗粝到难以置信，轻而易举的勾住每一寸每一厘的肠肉，然后残忍的碾过它们。润滑剂最大程度的保证内里不会受伤，然后无情的将催情成分散布到每一个角落。  
这次的感觉就更熟悉一点。热度从身体内部烧起来，带来强烈的眩晕感，连眼前的一切都变得扭曲起来。亚历士不由自主的压下腰，不知道自己到底是想躲开身后的侵犯，还是想方便对方进的更深入一些。  
理智开始在欲火下崩坏。他无法自控的释放了一回。高潮带来的空白柔软舒适的在他的脑海里扩散开来，像是要为紧跟着要涌进来的情潮开拓地盘。  
当棉签全部被吃进去之后，亚历士又被重新放回了手绢上，仰面朝上，泪眼朦胧的望着加隆，没有多余的力气挣扎，也明白这时候只是才刚开始。  
棉签开始缓慢的抽插，身体自然而然跟着做出反应，后穴绞紧，挽留一样的缠住对方，所有存在的和可能存在的敏感点全部被沉重到几乎无法承受的撞击照顾到。欢愉如同火花一样的在神经末梢上闪烁不停。  
潮水朝着亚历士包围过来，随着抽插的加剧而快速上升。原本扶着自己的腰的指尖偷偷的往下面溜去，又一次玩弄起了自己的分身。亚历士开始含糊不清的叫出来，声音被喘息和呻吟弄的支离破碎，连他自己都听不出在叫嚷些什么。从前面和后面传来的快乐如同火花一样点燃全身，身体皮肉变成了某种易燃物，轻而易举就被彻底焚烧。  
他可能又射了一次，或者两次。亚历士没注意到，甚至不太记得，或者根本就没有。但高潮像是台阶一样可以一层一层的往上登，只是他的意识却在一层一层的往下掉。忽然有一刻，他莫名的清醒了一瞬间，他意识到自己已经掉落在了最低端。  
不能再这样下去了。  
棉签快速的在身下进出着，亚历士勉强低下头看了一眼，却什么都看不见。加隆把他又换了个姿势握在手里面折腾。他感觉到全身湿透了，分不清是因为润滑剂还是汗水，耳边全是蜂鸣声和自己的喘息，除此之外听不见别的。  
又来了……他恍惚间想着，肌肉无法自控的颤抖着缩紧，仿佛是在抵挡，直到汹涌的潮水又一次冲开关卡。他虚弱的叫了一声。  
“……加隆……不、嗯……”  
不知道从哪里生出来了力气，亚历士蜷缩起来，试图反抗棉花签的进攻。  
“不行……会……”  
呻吟让他把剩下的话咽了回去。亚历士摇摇欲坠的理智跌到了最低点，他感觉到了一道屏障，没法形容给加隆听，情欲变本加厉的在折磨他，曾经能被控制的一切都在走向失控。  
加隆误以为亚历士的挣扎是还有余力尚存的表现，毕竟从他开始做到现在也并没有过去多久，与正常的性爱差的远了。他有点苦恼的看了一眼手里面的棉签棒，想了想后，又看向盛满了各种玩具的纸箱。  
他停了下来，棉签留在亚历士的身体里，他从纸箱里翻出了一只跳蛋，宁动开关后，小东西嗡嗡的叫起来。  
亚历士还沉浸在神魂颠倒的快感当中，戛然而止的抽插却在他身体里剌开了一道巨大空虚的缝。灵魂中已经坏死的某一部分开始叫嚣着不满足。  
昏昏沉沉中，亚历士听到了机械运转的嗡鸣声，他失神的朝那边看过去。  
某个在他眼中庞大的东西逼近了，空气都在震荡，本能先行一步嗅出了不妙。  
亚历士避无可避。开了低档的跳蛋碰到了棉签，带着棉花棒一同高频振动起来。  
亚历士似乎听见了自己的尖叫，肌肉猛地紧锁起来抵制叫人发狂的震动，但绞紧抽搐的肠肉却把棉签拖到了最不能被碰触的快感源泉上面。穿透骨缝一样的高频震颤打透了身体和灵魂。  
一千万只烟花在眼前绽放。  
不，不行——会——  
然后呢？亚历士想不到，思维在极度紧绷收缩之后就挣断了，像皮筋一样突然断裂，世界暗下来。

一分钟前，撒加正在偏殿整理文件，他忽然感觉到了某种不妙，灵魂上的链接传递来诡异却熟悉的热度。  
他愣在了办公室里，完全想不清楚怎么会有这种事，不过急速恶化的情形不容许他继续发呆。撒加快速的向阿布罗迪表明自己需要离开一下后，就冲下教皇厅，但还是不够快。  
亚历士复杂狂乱的情绪顺着无形的灵魂的锁链攀爬过来，仿佛逼近的流星，越是注意去观察，就下坠的越快。  
来不及了。撒加想到，咬咬牙在无人的角落打开了异次元的大门。谢天谢地他的目标是位于教皇厅之下的双子宫，要不然没这么顺利。  
漆黑的异次元之门随即开启，撒加一跃而入。穿越空间的隧道把时间也一并延缓了，他此刻能更细致的体会另一半灵魂正经历着的混乱思绪。灵魂之间的隔膜以肉眼可见的速度在削弱，狂躁的热度一并在他的身体里扩散开来。  
撒加睁大眼，完全想象不出亚历士到底在做什么，怎么会遭遇这种事，怎么会这么强烈——  
身体总是如此轻而易举的跪倒在感官刺激下，甚至在毫无抚慰的情况下，他就感觉到喉咙发紧，四肢发软，情火从小腹中心无中生有，分身难耐的在紧绷的衣料下支起。  
他几乎是跌出异次元出口的。  
也恰好是这一刻，另一半灵魂溃不成军的放弃了抵抗，他把所有无法承担的刺激一股脑全丢了过来。他这一刻经历着的，他之前独自支撑住的，全都累积在一起甩向撒加。  
流星带着长长的尾巴势不可挡的砸向地面，带着炽热的温度，扭曲透明的火焰，和毁天灭地的决心爆炸开来。  
视界变得空白。全部的意识和感官都被强烈的刺激占满了。世界出齐的安静下来。  
柔和的白色在脑海中徐缓铺开。

异次元的出口突然在身后打开时加隆被吓到半死，下意识就把跳蛋丢了出去。他匆匆的瞥了一眼软趴趴的倒在自己掌心里的小豆丁，意识到惹出大祸了的同时，立即把亚历士放回盒子里，欲盖弥彰的想掩盖罪行。  
加隆转过身，讪笑着准备粉饰太平，却没想到身后的画面完全不是这样。  
撒加视线散乱、脸色通红的捂着肚子缓缓的跪了下去。加隆呆在原地不知所措。撒加本能的伸手在地面上撑了一下，但颤抖的手臂让他看起来摇摇欲坠。加隆立即丢掉胡思乱想，赶上去扶住他，让他靠在自己的怀里。  
听着另一个人混乱急促的心跳，感受着他灼热絮乱的吐息，还有透过肌肤传递来的非比寻常的温度，加隆立即想通了这一切是怎么回事。  
通感。  
他心虚的回头看一眼盒子，他本以为隔着这么远亚历士的感觉不会被传过去。万万没想到，他们之间的联系可能不仅和距离有关。  
但现在再去找亚历士问就太迟了。  
加隆轻轻晃了晃撒加，而后者还处于长时间的失神当中，他就凑过头吻了上去。甜蜜柔软的亲吻也没有什么起死回生的力量，撒加迷迷糊糊的回应他，完全是出于本能。  
又玩脱了。  
加隆想到，他把撒加抱到一旁的床上，熟练的解开对方的外衣。  
“……加隆？”撒加抓住了他的手，力道微弱。  
加隆迎上他茫然的目光，又凑过去吻他的唇角。  
“这是……怎么回事？”撒加试图撑起身体，却失败了，他绵软的四肢沉入舒适的床铺，脑袋犹如喝了一加仑高度酒一样昏昏沉沉。  
“这个啊。”加隆眼神闪烁，边吮吸亲吻着对方的脖颈和锁骨，边搪塞道，“完事了之后我可以再慢慢说给你听。”  
之前折腾亚历士的时候，如果说一点都没有被挑起火是不可能的。和沉静内敛的主人格不同，这家伙叫起来一点害羞和掩饰都没有，光听他吵吵嚷嚷的声音就够惹火的。更何况还有活色生香的演示。  
既然现在大家都有需求，那么互相帮助一下也是很正确的吧。加隆一边拼命的在心里安慰自己，一边精神抖擞的扒下撒加的衣服。先是外套，衬衫，然后是长裤，以及……湿粘的内裤。  
加隆吹了声口哨，而被调侃的对象则羞耻的把脸埋进了枕头里。

尾声。  
当晚，双子宫爆发了自战争结束以来最恐怖的小宇宙。还有胆量停留在其附近的人纷纷表示在从异次元里传出来的接连不断的炸裂声中听到了熟悉的惨叫。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小小只黑团和加隆的复仇


End file.
